Die Hosen des Untenweich
by Aldatariel Calentaur
Summary: Triefwasser schwebt in großer Gefahr, vielleicht sogar ganz Ferhurn. Nur Mary, pardon: die Halbdrow Marie-Juana kann die Welt noch vor dem Untergang bewahren. M-Rating wegen Sprache, Gewalt sowie recht eindeutigen Anspielungen.
1. K0: Prolog: Katastrophenalarm

**Disclaimer:**

Trotz der Namensverballhornungen gehört mir von dieser Geschichte nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, und bezahlen tut mich auch keiner dafür. Lediglich Marie-Juana, jene Mary Sue, die ich eigens für dieses Geschmiere zu ihrem nichtswürdigen Leben erweckte, die Sache mit den heißen Quellen aus Kapitel 7 sowie die homosexuellen und sonstigen Anwandlungen einiger Personen sind meiner eigenen kranken Phantasie entsprungen.

Alle Charaktere und Orte sind Eigentum von Bioware / Atari bzw. TSR / Wizard of the Coast / Hasbro.

**Statement:**

Hier sollen weder Menschen verunglimpft werden, die an psychischen Krankheiten leiden, noch möchte ich bestimmte sexuelle Orientierungen abwerten. Auf gar keinen Fall ist das Verwenden der vielen, oft umgangssprachlichen Synonyme für "jemanden töten" als Verharmlosung oder gar Verherrlichung so ernster Themen wie Mord oder Krieg zu verstehen. Dies ist einfach nur eine bitterböse Parodie. Wer empfindlich darauf reagiert, wenn Charaktere wie z.B. Teufel und Engel lächerlich gemacht werden, für den oder die ist diese Geschichte definitiv nicht geeignet, auch wenn dies nichts mit religiösen Überzeugungen oder meinem Respekt gegenüber gläubigen Menschen zu tun hat.

**Warnhinweis:**

Trotz des hohen Ratings enthält das folgende Machwerk KEINE expliziten Sexszenen, nur jede Menge böse Schimpfwörter sowie einige ziemlich versaute und auch blutrünstige Anspielungen. Die Charaktere werden gnadenlos durch den Kakao gezogen, und auch FF-Schreiberlinge sowie Fangirls/-boys kriegen in den späteren Kapiteln ihr Fett weg. Seitenhiebe auf andere Spiele sowie diverse Bücher und Filme. Massive Forth-Wall-Breaks. Anspielungen auf ein paar Threads eines deutschen Forums, die guten Schreibstil betreffen.

_**Weiterlesen auf eigene Gefahr.**_

**0 – Prolog: Katastrophenalarm**

Irgenwo, verschollen in den unendlichen Weiten des Multiversums, saß eine grenzenlos unbegabte, dafür aber um so eifrigere Hobbyautorin vor ihrem Laptop und hackte begeistert auf ihrer Tastatur herum. Leider hatte der berühmte Autor eines noch berühmteren Buches Unrecht gehabt, als er behauptete, die schlechteste Dichtung der Galaxis stamme aus England und sei bei der Vernichtung der Erde untergegangen. Die Erde existierte noch, und nicht nur die schlechtesten Gedichte sondern auch die schlimmsten Geschichten aller Zeiten sowie des gesamten Multiversums stammten aus einem kleinen, unbedeutenden Land, welches dessen Einwohner liebevoll Deutschland nannten. Oben erwähnte Hobbyautorin hatte sich vor einigen Jahren ein Computerspiel gekauft. Obwohl sie eigentlich aus dem Alter heraus war, hatte eine gewisse Besessenheit von ihr Besitz ergriffen, und sehr zum Missvergnügen aller, die ihre Ergüsse lesen mussten, begann sie, Fanfiktion zu schreiben. Dann, eines weniger schönen Tages, beschloss das alternde Fangirl, sich doch einmal an einer Parodie zu versuchen.

So nahm das Verhängnis also seinen Lauf …


	2. K1: Die Kaschemme zum Tränenden Schund

**1 - Die Kaschemme Zum Tränenden Schund**

Marie-Juana Susannah Arwen Galadriel Aragorna Liriel Qilué Pippilotta Viktualia Cassandra Mirabella von und zu Ausdemwald war sauer, und zwar richtig. Das heißt, sie wäre _beinahe_ wütend geworden. Für eine große Heldin gehörte es sich einfach nicht, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren; also seufzte sie nur leise, wie sie so dastand, splitterfasernackt, und sah der schwarzhäutigen Gestalt in noch schwärzerer Kleidung zu, wie diese sich gerade an ihrer Truhe zu schaffen machte. Nicht nur, dass sie schon wieder einen bescheuerten Alptraum gehabt hatte, jetzt machte sie sich auch noch lächerlich. Normalerweise hätte die Halbdrow ja wenigstens ihre Unterwäsche anbehalten, doch dank eines anonymen Hobby-Grafikers gab es ein sogenanntes Hakpack für das Spiel, welches die Dessous einfach frech wegretuschierte. Und jetzt war da auch noch diese blöde dunkelelfische Meuchelmörderin, die gerade Marie-Juanas Sachen klaute: all ihre schönen Schwerter, die zwanzig nimmervollen Beutel und ihre ganzen chicen Klamotten. Wie konnte sie die Welt retten, wenn sie nichts anzuziehen hatte?

Die Waffenmeisterin/Schattentänzerin/Hexenmeisterin/Waldläuferin erhob sanft ihre liebliche Stimme, die klang wie die einer Nachtigall – auch wenn in Triefwasser kaum jemand wusste, was eine Nachtigall war – um vernünftig mit der Meuchelmörderin zu reden: "Würdet Ihr das bitte bleiben lassen? Ich brauche meine Sachen noch, und ich möchte Euch nicht weh tun, ehrlich nicht. Seid doch bitte vernünftig." Aus ihren großen tiefen lavendelblauen Augen sah die Heldin ihr Gegenüber an, welches immer noch rot markiert war, also spieltechnisch als Feind zählte.

"Ach, haltet die Klappe", antwortete die Angesprochene knurrend. "Ich bin eine von den Bösen, deshalb kann man mit mir nicht reden. So, und jezt habe ich Eure ganzen Sachen einfach weggezaubert, muahahaha!"

"Aber ..." Schweren Herzens ergriff Marie-Juana den Dolch, der wie aus dem Nichts in ihrem unsichtbaren Rucksack erschienen war. Seltsamerweise fanden sich auch ein beinahe unleserliches und obendrein stinklangweiliges Buch sowie ein komisches Dingsbums darin, welches aus einem unerfindlichen Grunde 'Das Relikt des Rippers' hieß. 'Wieso trage ich eigentlich einen Rucksack, wenn ich schlafen gehe', sinnierte die Halbdrow, 'und warum ist dieser unsichtbar?' Dann verwarf sie den Gedanken und griff die Böse schweren Herzens an. Schließlich konnte die Pausentaste ja nicht ewig gedrückt bleiben.

Kaum hatte Marie-Juana, die sogar nackt und nur mit einem rostigen Dolch bewaffnet so ziemlich jedem lebenden Wesen – und auch den meisten nicht mehr ganz so lebenden Wesen – überlegen war, die Drow getötet, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein junges Mädchen hereingestürmt kam. Nachdem Tanzdebil, was der Name des jungen Mädchens war, der Heldin alles noch einmal erklärt hatte, begab diese sich zur Waffenkammer, um sich nicht nur neu einzukleiden, sondern auch eine Menge Geld, Heiltränke und andere Sachen einzusacken. Als der Heldin stand ihr das nämlich zu. Leider trug sie zwar momentan nur die normale Alltagskleidung eines typischen Bewohners von Triefwasser, doch dank ihrer 90-60-90 sah sie selbst darin noch perfekt aus. Die blaue Bluse und die beige Hose standen ihr wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet. Auch die braunen Stiefel mit den blauen Aufschlägen sahen gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Marie-Juana kämmte sich ihr wallendes weißes Haar, welches ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den vollen Lippen umrahmte wie die Gischt des Meeres ein Juwel und ihr bis zur Taille reichte, auch wenn der Vergleich jetzt hinkt und es nicht ganz so einfach nachzuvollziehen ist, warum jemand ein Juwel ins Meer schmeißen sollte. Wie durch ein Wunder passten Marie-Juana alle Sachen, die sie fand, wie angegossen. Sowieso waren ein paar Dinge seltsam. Niemand schien zu bemerken, dass ihre Haut ziemlich dunkel war, fast schon wie die einer Halbdunkelelfe - die sie ja auch war - und ihr Haar weiß, obwohl sie doch gerade erst ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. Auch schien nicht eine einzige Person daran Anstoß zu nehmen, dass sie am liebsten zu Cynik betete, obwohl das doch ein sehr böser Gott war und sie eine von den Guten.

Nach einigen langweiligen Unterhaltungen, die sie aus reiner Gutmütigkeit geführt hatte, begab Marie-Juana sich zu Turban, dem Besitzer der Kaschemme, in der sie genächtigt hatte und die 'Zum Tränenden Schund' hieß. Vermutlich wusste nur Turban, warum die Kaschemme so hieß, und es interessierte wahrscheinlich ohnehin sonst niemanden. Turban wollte gerade erklären, warum ausgerechnet Marie-Juana mal wieder die Einzige war, die die Welt retten konnte, als auch schon jede Menge böser Dunkelelfen – ja, richtig fiese Drow - und Duergar angriffen, ganz böse Zwerge, die zwar nichts so sehr hassten wie Dunkelelfen, aber auch mal mit ihnen gemeinsame Sache machten, um Helden zu attackieren, wenn ein Spiel dadurch spannender wurde. Sofort beschwor Marie-Juana ihre Helfershelfer herbei: ihren Tiergefährten 'Uschi', einen sehr schwarzen Panther sowie ihren Vertrauten 'Ichsehewaswasdunichtsiehst', ein komisches kugelförmiges Ding mit vielen Augen. Nicht dass Marie-Juana nicht auch alleine mit der Situation klar gekommen wäre, aber es sah halt echt cool aus, wenn Uschi und das Augendingsbums an ihrer Seite kämpften.

Kaum waren alle Drow und Duergar besiegt – unnötig zu erwähnen, dass die Halbdrow-Heldin die meisten davon im Alleingang erledigt hatte, auch wenn das Töten ihr jedes Mal die Tränen in die Augen trieb - als auch schon vier bescheuerte Möchtegern-Helden aus einem anderen Spiel meinten, ihr die Show stehlen zu müssen und in den Kellerraum stürmten, weil es dort anscheinend noch mehr Böse umzubringen gab. Seufzend rannte Marie-Juana hinterher, auch wenn sie gerne ein wenig verschnauft hätte, schließlich war sie ja die Heldin des Spiels. Nach einem weiteren Kampf hoffte Marie-Juana, endlich einmal in Ruhe mit Turban reden zu können, doch war es ihr schon wieder nicht vergönnt. Ein Betrachter entstieg dem Brunnen, der sich dort mitten im Raum befand, auch wenn niemand wusste warum, und griff an. Dank der Gemeinheit der Programmierer wurden sowohl Marie-Juana als auch Turban sofort von den Strahlen, welche die Augenstiele des Monsters absonderten, getroffen und fielen ohnmächtig zu Boden. Der übereifrige Vierertrupp indessen verfolgte das glotzäugige Biest als dieses einfach frech zurück in den schleimigen Schlund schlüpfte. Einer nach dem anderen verschwanden die Volltrottel in den Tiefen des dunklen Brunnenschachtes. Dabei waren Betrachter doch sehr gefährlich, aber das wussten natürlich nur Turban und die Halbdrow. Betrachter waren kugelförmig, schwebten in der Gegend herum, hatten zehn Stiele mit Augen an ihrem Körper, deren jeder einen anderen bösen Zauber wirken konnte - und sahen einfach nur potthäßlich aus.

Jedenfalls kamen sowohl Turban als auch die Heldin bald wieder zu sich.

"Ihr müsst die Stadt retten, Marie-Juana äh... verzeiht mir, aber ich kann mir Euren vollständigen Namen nie merken." Turban entschuldigte sich untertänigst bei der großen Heldin, nachdem er zunächst einen Wutanfall gehabt hatte, weil diese vier närrischen Pseudo-Helden halt nun einmal nicht so schlau waren wie die Halbdrow. "Ihr wisst doch, dass uns seit drei Wochen Dunkelelfen bedrohen, sie haben auch schon alle berühmten Helden außer Euch gemeuchelt. Mal abgesehen von diesen vier Idioten. Ich fürchte, sie wollen unsere Stadt erobern, wenn nicht sogar die Weltherrschaft erlangen! Die Drow, nicht die Idioten. Sie kommen bestimmt aus UnterDemBerge, das ist das Verlies, in welches der Brunnen dort führt. Es tut mir echt Leid, aber Ihr seid die Einzige, die uns helfen kann, also werde ich Euch bitten müssen, dort hinunter zu gehen und all die Dinge herauszufinden, die ohnehin schon jeder weiß. Wenigstens seid Ihr klug genug, nicht unvorbereitet loszurennen, sondern werdet vorher so viel nützlichen Krempel einkassieren wie möglich. Hunderttausend Goldmünzen sind eine armselige Belohnung, ich weiß, aber leider bin ich zu geizig, mehr heraus zu rücken."

"Das macht nichts, Turban, und gerne rette ich mal wieder die Welt für Euch, auch wenn Ihr durchaus in der Lage wäret, selbst mit zu helfen, trotz Eures ehrwürdigen Alters. Ich bin halt nun einmal eine echte Heldin. Die hunderttausend Goldmünzen sind mir übrigens egal, die spendet dann bitte den Witwen und Waisen. Wie sollte ich die Knete auch ausgeben, wenn ich sie erst nach dem Ende des Spiels erhalte?"

"Ihr seid zu gütig, Marie-Juana." Turban, der einst ein berühmter Abenteurer gewesen war, verbeugte sich tief vor der Heldin.

"Aber nicht doch, Turban." Gnädig lächelte die Halbdrow den Veteranen an und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne der Rührung aus dem Gesicht.

"Übrigens hat die Heiße Lesba etwas für Euch. Ihr solltet mit ihr reden." Turban deutete auf eine große und sehr attraktive Frau, die sich auch im Raum befand, nur vorher noch niemandem aufgefallen war.

"Und was ist mit den vier Helden aus... wie hieß die Stadt noch mal?", fragte Marie-Juana besorgt.

"Niehintern. Die sind wahrscheinlich sowieso tot, außerdem ist dies ohnehin nur ein Computerspiel. Es hat also keine Eile." Der Veteran stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen in die Ecke, weil er von nun an nichts anderes mehr tun würde, als die Berichte der Heldin entgegen zu nehmen - oder auch ihre selten dämlichen Fragen zu beantworten.

Die Halbdrow sah sich sorgsam um, nur um eine kleine Gestalt zu bemerken, die jeder andere außer ihr wohl übersehen hätte.

"Deppsing, mein bester Freund, Euch habe ich ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen!" proklamierte die Heldin entzückt.

"Boss, da kann doch der arme kleine Deppsing nichts für. Die blöden Programmierer sind dran Schuld, genau wie die doofen Verleger. Deppsing ist so klein und nur ein häßlicher Kobold mit schuppiger Haut, was hat Boss denn da anderes erwartet? Ja, Boss ist natürlich eine wunderschöne Frau, groß und stark und einfach ganz toll, aber wer denkt schon an einen Knirps, der nicht nur unattradingsbums aussieht, sondern obendrein auch nicht richtig sprechen kann? Deppsing singt echt gerne, aber auch seine Stimme haben sie so ausgewählt, dass alle nur über ihn lachen." Der Kobold schluchzte laut. "Und das sowohl in der englischen als auch in der deutschen Version ..."

"Ach, seid nicht traurig, Deppsing!" Marie-Juana fiel auf die Knie und drückte das kleine Wesen an sich, welches, auch wenn zwar irgendwie niedlich, jedoch dennoch hässlich war und manchmal tierisch nervte, insbesondere wenn es sang. "Kommt einfach mit mir und lasst uns gemeinsam die Welt retten, ja?"

"Deppsing dachten schon, Boss würden nie fragen!" Begeistert führte der Kobold einen Tanz auf und sang ein Lied dazu, welches die Ohren aller Anwesenden beleidigte.

"Also, jetzt kommt, Deppsing, wir müssen Lesba suchen, und dann ganz tief runter und UnterDemBerge erforschen." Marie-Juana sah den Koboldbarden freundlich lächelnd an. "Und lasst das Singen für eine Weile, ja? Ich mag es ja toll finden, aber die anderen Leute hier, nun ... sind einfach noch nicht so weit."

"OK, Boss! Deppsing wollte sowieso lieber Heldenepos über Boss schreiben. Wenn Boss später hilft, Verleger zu finden, wird Deppsing reicher und berühmter Kobold sein und dann wird auch ihn jemand toll finden!"

Turban war ein alter Knacker von knapp achtzig Jahren, sah für sein Alter aber immer noch verdammt sexy aus, das fand zumindest Lesba. Diese war übrigens eine Priesterin einer 'Sühne' genannten Göttin, welche die Schönheit sterblicher Wesen sowie die somit zwangsweise aufkommende Lust derer geradezu ... ja, vergötterte. Marie-Juana, der solch unmoralische Gedanken natürlich fremd waren, räusperte sich, als die bildhübsche blondhaarige Priesterin mal wieder davon schwärmte, was sie mit dem ollen Turban denn gerne so alles anstellen würde.

"Äh, ja also, Turban meinte, Ihr könntet mir helfen, schon wieder die Welt zu retten?"

"Kein Problem, Ihr seid ja schließlich die Heldin. Nun, ich habe hier einen Stab der Wiederauferstehung für Euch, sogar mit zwanzig Ladungen. Normalerweise sind die zwar extrem selten und furchtbar teuer, aber für eine Superheldin wie Euch ist das Beste gerade gut genug, nicht? Ein bescheidenes Geschenk für Euch, oh edle Retterin. Bitte, nehmt es an."

Lesba verneigte sich und überreichte der Halbdrow einen ziemlich unscheinbar aussehenden Stecken.

Marie-Juana heulte Rotz und Wasser. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, danke schön. Sonst noch was?"

"Ja, es mag zwar unlogisch erscheinen, ich kann Euch jedoch wesentlich minderwertigere magische Gegenstände und Waffen zu einem völlig überteuerten Preis verkaufen. Falls Ihr das nicht kapiert, findet am besten einen Weg, die Programmierer zu fragen, was sie damit bezwecken wollten. Und jetzt sucht eine Möglichkeit, Triefwasser - oder meinetwegen auch ganz Ferhurn - vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren und lasst mich mit meinen feuchten Träumen über Turban alleine, ja?"

Wie es ihre Art war, bedankte sich Marie-Juana höflichst, heilte alle Verletzten, die sich stöhnend auf dem Boden der Kaschemme wälzten und begab sich, nachdem sie in der eigentlich abgeriegelten Stadt Triefwasser noch einmal ordentlich geshoppt hatte, mutigst in den finsteren Brunnen und jenen Bereich hinein, den man 'UnterDemBerge' nannte.

*****

Namensliste:

Zum Tränenden Schund (Zum Gähnenden Schlund, ruhiges gepflegtes Gasthaus in Tiefwasser)

Triefwasser (Tiefwasser, Stadt im Norden Faerûns)

Ripper (Torwächter, 'Reaper' in der englischen Version, NSC im Spiel)

Tanzdebil (Tamsil, Durnans Tochter)

Cynik (Cyric, böse Gottheit der Forgotten Realms)

Turban (Durnan, Besitzer des Gasthauses, berühmter ehemaliger Abenteurer der Forgotten Realms)

UnterDemBerge (Der Unterberg, berühmtes gefährliches Verlies unter Tiefwasser)

Heiße Lesba (Weiße Thesta, NSC im Spiel)

Niehintern (Niewinter, andere Stadt auf Faerûn)

Deppsing (Deekin Schuppensänger, Koboldbarde, potentieller Begleiter im Spiel)

Sühne (Sune Feuerhaar, chaotisch gute Göttin der Forgotten Realms)

Ferhurn (Faerûn, Kontinent auf Toril, der Welt der Forgotten Realms)

*****

Im nächsten Kapitel - "UnterDemBerge" - machen wir dann Bekanntschaft mit den vier Helden aus Niehintern und erfahren auch, warum ein Panther ausgerechnet "Uschi" heißt.


	3. K2: UnterDemBerge

**2 - UnterDemBerge**

UnterDemBerge war kalt, finster, unheimlich und auch sonst was man von dem Verlies eines irren Hexenmeisters erwarten würde. UnterDemBerge gehörte nämlich dem bekloppten Hastsesenochalle Warzgrantel, einem Hexenmeister, der so wahnsinnig wahr, wie nur wahnsinnige Hexenmeister es sein können. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten kommentierte Deppsing die Umgebung in den unpassendsten Momenten, doch reagierte Marie-Juana stets geduldig und quälte sich durch die unzähligen überflüssigen Dialoge.

Als es ihr dann doch einmal zu viel wurde, wandte sie sich an Uschi: "Wie geht es Euch?"

"Gut", schnurrte der Panther, "aber ich könnte noch einen Brocken von dem unsichtbaren Fleisch vertragen, das Ihr immer aus dem Nichts hervorholt."

"Sollt Ihr haben." Geschwind griff die Halbdrow ein riesiges T-Bone-Steak aus der Luft, welches Uschi auf der Stelle mit wenigen Bissen verschlang. "Warum muss ich Euch eigentlich mit 'Ihr' ansprechen?", setzte die Heldin das Gespräch fort. "Das macht nicht viel Sinn, finde ich, schließlich seid Ihr ein Tier!"

"Das fragt am besten die Übersetzer. Was _ich_ jedoch nicht verstehe: warum habt Ihr mich ausgerechnet Uschi genannt? Alle anderen Panther werden mich auslachen, zumal ich doch ein Männchen bin!"

"Es tut mir sehr Leid, das war jedoch nicht meine Schuld", seufzte Marie-Juana. "Der Zufallsnamensgenerator wollte nichts Vernüftiges ausspucken, und auf meiner Tastatur hat mal wieder das 'M' geklemmt ..."

"Tja, dann werde ich wohl warten müssen, bis Ihr eine Stufe aufsteigt", grummelte die große schwarze Katze, "dann bekomme ich vielleicht endlich einen vernünftigen Namen."

"Ja, für mich dann bitte auch ...", mischte sich Ichsehewaswasdunichtsiehst ein.

"Boss?", plärrte es da aus einer dunklen Ecke.

Dieses Mal dankbar für die Unterbrechung wandte sich die Heldin dem Koboldbarden zu. "Ja, Deppsing, was ist?"

"Deppsing sieht tote Menschen."

"Aber das weiß ich doch! Da vorne liegt Schalwind. Die werden wir jetzt wieder lebendig machen und dann zu Turban in die Kaschemme schicken."

Schalwind, die hübsche Brünette aus Niehintern, sah wirklich ziemlich tot aus, doch nur so lange, bis Marie-Juana ihren Stab der Wiederauferstehung angewendet hatte. Dass sie nicht mitdurfte auf das Abenteuer, nahm Schalwind gelassener hin, als Marie-Juana befürchtet hatte. Ein wenig enttäuscht, jedoch auch erleichtert, stapfte die schöne menschliche Frau von dannen, um ihrem Exfreund nachzutrauern und ein paar verdammt kitschige Liebesgedichte über ihn zu verfassen.

"Warum wollten Boss Bardin nicht mitnehmen?"

"Na weil ein Barde in der Gruppe reicht und ich im Geheimtüren finden ohnehin besser bin als Ihr beide zusammen." Marie-Juana zuckte mit den wohlgeformten schlanken Schultern. "Außerdem habe ich alles, was sie zu erzählen hat, bereits dreimal gelesen ... gehört, meine ich. Nein, das arme Mädchen soll sich erst einmal von dem Schock erholen. Tot sein soll sich ja nicht unbedingt ganz so toll anfühlen."

Der nächste tote Held aus Niehintern, den sie fanden, war der Halbork Dellen Rotzbieger. Schnell war er wieder zum Leben erweckt und durfte sich der Gruppe anschließen. Trotz seiner Herkunft drückte der Barbar sich gewählt aus und war so ziemlich der höflichste Charakter, dem Maria-Juana bisher begegnet war. Leider sah sein Gesicht aus wie bereits gegessen, wieder ausgespuckt und dann noch einmal darauf herumgekaut, ansonsten hätte Marie-Juana sich nämlich vorstellen können, ein Romanzenmodul herunterzuladen, falls es so etwas überhaupt gab.

Den Halbling Toni Wunderbalken entdeckte die Heldin erst, als sie einen Großteil der Fallen, von denen dieses überaus finstere Verlies nur so wimmelte, bereits selbst entschärft hatte, so dass der Schurke Schalwind und Turban Gesellschaft leisten durfte - natürlich nicht, weil er für die Gruppe nutzlos war, sondern aus rein altruistischen Motiven, versteht sich. Der Arme hatte wirklich genug durchgemacht, außerdem konnte so Turban ein Auge auf ihn haben. Toni konnte nämlich seine Finger nicht aus den Taschen – oder auch dem Ausschnitt – anderer Leute lassen. Sich von einem Typen befingern zu lassen, der gerade mal halb so hoch war wie sie selbst, kam für die Heldin natürlich auf gar keinen Fall in Frage.

Da war die Elfenpriesterin Lilo Na'Lassmal dann schon eher eine Person, die Marie-Juana zumindest für eine Weile in ihrer Gruppe haben wollte. Leider musste sich die Heldin dafür von Deppsing trennen, da sie aus einem Grund, den sie selbst nicht verstand, nie mehr als zwei Begleiter gleichzeitig haben konnte, mal von denen abgesehen, die sich ihr aufdrängten. Doch dazu später.

"Warum müssen wir eigentlich so oft in die Stadt und wieder zurück?" Dellen verstand nicht, warum sie nicht zumindest das zweite Level von UnterDemBerge zu Ende erkundeten, bevor Marie-Juana schon wieder ihr magisches Relikt hervorkramte und sie alle in einen seltsamen Raum mit mehreren Türen katapultierte.

"Weil ich die ganzen Schätze, die wir eingesteckt haben, irgendwann nicht mehr tragen kann. Ich mag ja eine Stärke von 40 haben, Ihr jedoch nicht. Außerdem ist der Platz in unserem Inventar begrenzt, wir Ihr nur zu gut wisst. Mal abgesehen davon zahlt Chop Suey besser als die meisten Händler in den späteren Kapiteln."

Chop Suey war übrigens der Besitzer einen Magierladens in Triefwasser, der seine magischen Gegenstände exklusiv für Marie-Juana aufhob und sie niemals jemand anderem verkauft hätte.

"Ach so. Mir wird nur immer so schlecht von der Teleportiererei, und dieser Typ da ist auch ein wenig unheimlich." Beschämt blickte Lilo ihre Robe an, auf die sie sich bereits mehrmals übergeben hatte.

Der unheimliche Typ war übrigens der Ripper, der wohl dazu da war, dem Spiel eine etwas geheimnisvollere Atmosphäre zu verleihen. Aus seinen wirren Reden wurde jedenfalls nicht einmal Marie-Juana schlau.

Die magischen Teleportertüren waren jedoch eine praktische Sache, fand die Halbdrow, auch wenn Lilo sich jedes Mal erbrach und Dellen inzwischen ziemlich genervt war und das nicht nur, weil Lilo das letzte Mal auch seine Stiefel getroffen hatte.

"Turban?" Da sie ohnehin schon einmal hier waren, konnten die drei Helden auch gleich mit dem Besitzer der Kaschemme sprechen, das fand zumindest die Halbdrow.

"Was habt Ihr mir zu berichten, Marie-Juana?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur mal kurz Hallo sagen, bevor wir uns einen schönen Abend in Triefwasser machen. Warum hat übrigens der Leere Krug geschlossen? Das Schloss lässt sich nicht knacken, und vermutlich könnten nicht einmal meine vier Häckselschwerter Der Absoluten Unbesiegbarkeit die Türe zu Kleinholz verarbeiten. Selbst dann nicht, wenn ich sie noch hätte, vermute ich."

"Tja, edle Heldin, da hatten die Spieledesigner wohl keine Zeit mehr zum Ausarbeiten. Ursprünglich solltet Ihr die Möglichkeit erhalten, ein Bordell zu besuchen, doch dann … was weiß ich denn schon." Turban kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sonst noch was?"

"Ein Bordell?", riefen Dellen und Lilo entsetzt, während im Hintergrund Toni kicherte und Schalwind lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. Deppsing sah nicht einmal von den unleserlichen Notizen auf, die er gerade vor sich hinkritzelte.

Marie-Juana räusperte sich. "Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass Hastesenochalle verschwunden ist? Das erzählen sich zumindest die Monster in UnterDemBerge."

"Ja, beim letzten Mal, und wir waren uns einig, dass Ihr ihn suchen müsst, weil nämlich nur er bescheuert und mächtig genug ist, die Drow daran zu hindern, einfach so durch UnterDemBerge zu spazieren."

"Dann gehen wir also mal, zum Glück gibt es in Triefwasser ja kein Ladenschlussgesetz. Bis später, Turban." Gesagt, getan.

"Warum müsst Ihr eigentlich immer in die Häuser anderer Leute einbrechen? Das ist nicht nett", ereiferte sich Lilo, als schon wieder eine Türe Marie-Juanas Schwertern zum Opfer fiel.

"Ach, Lilo, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht, schließlich verschiebt sich meine Gesinnung dadurch in Richtung chaotisch und nicht gegen böse, und ich bin halt nun einmal chaotisch gut und will endlich wirklich zu hundert Prozent so sein." Holdselig lächelnd fuhr die Superheldin fort. "Wenn ich nicht jede Gelegenheit nutze, muss ich erst noch einmal durch das komplette Spiel, und dazu habe ich nun wirklich keine Lust. Außerdem kann ich nur so das Geld wieder reinholen, das ich durch das ganze heldenhafte Ablehnen meiner Belohnungen verliere."

"Na gut, aber jetzt lasst uns schnell unsere Sachen verkaufen und dann weiter nach Hastesenochalle suchen." Nervös sah Lilo sich um, stolperte dann über eine Ratte und landete mit dem Gesicht im Matsch.

"Meine Rede." Ungeduldig spielte Dellen mit seiner riesigen Doppelaxt, die bestimmt mehr wog als Marie-Juana.

Nachdem die Gruppe auch das letzte blöde Rätsel im zweiten Level gelöst hatte, tauchte gleich zu Beginn des dritten eine seltsame Person buchstäblich aus dem Nichts auf, eine Drow, der Dellen und Lilo natürlich nicht über den Weg trauten.

"Hallo, ich bin Nasstücha, eine von den Guten, auch wenn ich eine Drow bin", hauchte das Schattenwesen geheimnisvoll. "Ich bin nämlich eine Rebellin, müsst Ihr wissen. So, und jetzt gebe ich Euch Hinweise, wie Ihr es beim nächsten Kampf einfacher haben könnt."

"Das ist sehr nett von Euch, Nasstücha", wisperte Marie-Juana sachte, der Fremden ein liebreizendes Lächeln schenkend, "aber wir müssen trotzdem alle Gegner plattmachen, weil uns doch sonst die Erfahrungspunkte durch die Lappen gehen."

"Also gut, dann verschwinde ich jetzt mal wieder und wir sehen uns im nächsten Raum. Von der Wallfahrtstress muss ich Euch übrigens auch noch erzählen." Hier pausierte die geheimnisvolle Dunkelelfe kurz. "Die hat nämlich Hasdesenochalle so einfach mir nichts dir nichts gefangengenommen", fuhr sie fort, "weil sie halt Triefwasser erobern will. Oder auch die Weltherrschaft erlangen. Jetzt müsst Ihr den alten Labersack befreien, weil sonst nämlich, ja ... mit der Wallfahrtstress ist nicht zu spaßen, wisst Ihr?"

"Warum erzählt Ihr uns nicht gleich, wo der alte Irre steckt? Dann könnten wir uns eine Menge Arbeit sparen." Die Halbdrow blickte Nasstücha fragend an.

"Erstens bin ich nicht so schlau wir Ihr" erwiderte der Heldin Gegenüber, "deshalb kann ich Euch noch nicht trauen und Ihr müsst erst beweisen, dass Ihr wirklich die Superheldin seid, auf die wir, das heißt die Rebellen, zu denen ich gehöre, schon so lange warten. Außerdem wollten die Spieledesigner so sicher stellen, dass Ihr das Level komplett erforschen müsst anstatt gleich zu Hasdesenochalle zu rennen."

"Dann bis später, Nasstücha." Frohen Mutes stürzte sich Marie-Juana ins Getümmel.

Die folgenden Kämpfe waren nicht einfach, stellten jedoch kein allzu großes Problem für die Heldin dar. Marie-Juana zog einfach die vier nicht ganz so mächtigen magischen Schwerter, die ihre eigenen ersetzten, und drosch wild drauflos. Sie war so schnell, dass Dellen, der doch eigentlich ein starker Mann und guter Krieger war, nicht einen einzigen Gegner erwischte. Nasstücha hielt ihr Versprechen und tauchte immer mal wieder auf. Im größten Raum des dritten Levels fand Marie-Juana dann auch endlich ihre komplette Ausrüstung wieder, nur hatte sie leider vor dem Exportieren vergessen, ihre nimmervollen Beutel auszuräumen, so dass diese verschwunden blieben.

"Mist, wie sollen wir das alles jetzt nur tragen?", seufzte die Halbdrow leise.

"Oh nein, ich fürchte ich weiß, was jetzt kommt ..." Unbewusst hielt sich Lilo eine Hand auf ihren Magen, die andere vor ihren Mund.

"Sollten wir nicht zuerst Hastesenochalle befreien?", meinte Dellen eine ausnahmsweise einmal vernünftige Frage stellen zu müssen.

"Ist in dem Fall eigentlich egal", lenkte Marie-Juana ein, "wir können ja später wiederkommen und den Rest der Sachen mitnehmen. Also los dann."

Nasstücha erwartete die Gruppe bereits. "So, in diesem Raum da wird Hasdesenochalle gefangen gehalten, und wenn wir da reingehen, komme ich mit Euch, und Ihr könnt gar nichts dagegen machen. Beim nächsten Kampf will ich nämlich auch mitmachen! Außerdem bin ich wichtig für die weitere Handlung."

Nasstücha schloss sich der Gruppe an, beziehungsweise sollte der Fairness halber gesagt werden, dass sie sich einfach aufdrängte. Im folgenden Kampf kam sie ums Leben, war jedoch kurz darauf bereits wieder quicklebendig, auch ohne dass Lilo oder Marie-Juana ihre Zaubersprüche hätten einsetzen müssen. Erleichtert atmete die Drow-Assassinin auf: es hatte schon nicht zu unterschätzende Vorteile, unverzichtbar für den Plot zu sein.

"Warum sprecht Ihr Hasdesenochalle nicht an?", drängelte Nasstücha die Heldin ungeduldig. "Alle Kämpfe sind vorüber, Ihr habt die magischen Fesseln gelöst, genial wie Ihr seid, und es wird allmählich Zeit. Die Wallfahrtstress ..."

"Wird schön warten, bis ich so weit bin. Das Gespräch mit dem ollen Deppen da beendet nämlich das Kapitel, und vorher wollte ich noch alles mitnehmen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist", erklärte Marie-Juana die mehr als unnötige Verzögerung. "Es macht für das Spiel zwar keinen Unterschied, aber so ganz nebenbei wäre es nicht mehr als höflich, Turban noch einmal über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren. Außerdem hätte ich gerne Deppsing dabei, weil der doch der Einzige ist, den ich mit ins zweite Kapitel nehmen kann." Die Halbdrow wandte sich an die elfische Priesterin. "Ihr seid mir doch hoffentlich nicht böse, Lilo?"

"Nein, das verstehe ich", sah Lilo auf der Stelle ein. "Mit den Charakteren aus den anderen Kapiteln könnte ohnehin keiner von uns mithalten, nicht einmal Dellen oder Toni, den ich zwar nicht leiden kann, der aber lustig ist und immerhin rote Haare hat. Irgendwie scheinen Frauen auf so etwas zu stehen."

Lilo wurde sofort zu ihrem persönlichen Warteplatz teleportiert. Entlassene Gefolsleute warteten nämlich stets artig an einem ganz bestimmten Punkt darauf, dass die Superheldin sie ansprach oder vielleicht sogar wieder in die Gruppe aufnahm.

Nachdem endlich alles erledigt war, standen Marie-Juana, Deppsing, Dellen und Nasstücha nun wieder dem hirnverdrehten Hasdesenochalle gegenüber, welcher geduldig darauf wartete, endlich angesprochen zu werden. Da Nasstücha sich – zumindest in diesem Kapitel des Spieles – schon wieder ungefragt in die Gruppe gedrängt hatte, galten die Gesetze der Mathematik nicht mehr, und Marie-Juana hatte für eine kurze Zeit drei Gefolgsleute. Ein letztes Mal vergewisserte sich die Heldin, dass der Spielstand auch wirklich gespeichert war, dann wandte sie sich an den verrückten Hexenmeister. Der total bescheuerte Wahnsinnige sprach in Reimen, was auf Dauer ziemlich nervig war, doch höflich und geduldig arbeitete sich die Heldin durch das lange und nur teilweise sinnvolle Gespräch. Unglücklicherweise waren sie und die anderen einer Täuschung aufgesessen: Hasdesenochalle hatte nämlich seine Gefangennahme nur inszeniert und einen Klon von sich erschaffen, weil er gerne selbst die Wallfahrtstress hatte erledigen wollen. Nun standen plötzlich zwei Bekloppte herum, stritten sich, wer von beiden jetzt der echte war und waren ziemlich sauer, weil Marie-Juana ihren völlig sinnfreien Plan vermasselt hatte. Am Ende musste die Heldin dann über sich ergehen lassen, dass der Hexenmeister sie mit einem Geas belegte: falls sie nicht alles tat, um die Wallfahrtstress im Untenweich zu suchen und abzumurksen, würde ihr etwas Furchtbares passieren. Ein Geas ist nämlich ein ziemlich gemeiner Zauber und sehr wirkungsvoll, wenn man jemanden zu etwas zwingen will.

Dellen hatte nicht einmal Zeit, zu protestieren, als Marie-Juana, Nasstücha und Deppsing auch schon verschwanden und er selbst sich in der Kaschemme zum Tränenden Schund wiederfand, direkt neben einer ziemlich dumm aus der vollgereiherten Wäsche guckenden Lilo. Auch Schalwind und Toni waren sehr verwundert.

"Wo kommt Ihr denn so plötzlich her?", fragten alle drei wie aus einem Munde.

"Ach, der blöde Hasdesenochalle hat die anderen einfach so ins Untenweich teleportiert, und ich durfte nicht mit", schimpfte der Halbork. "Ziemlich rassistisch, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Und wir sitzen jetzt hier, und wissen nicht, was los ist. Nicht einmal, ob Marie-Juana und die anderen noch am Leben sind."

"Was machen wir jetzt?" Und wiederum erklangen drei Stimmen gleichzeitig.

"Was schon? Nichts." Dellen Rotzbieger seufzte tief. "Wir werden abwarten müssen, ob wir später noch einmal an die Reihe kommen, doch fürchte ich, dass dies nicht der Fall sein wird."

"Wir sollten uns bei jemandem beschweren", protestierte Lilo.

"Darüber werde ich ein bitterböses und sehr ironisches Gedicht verfassen", schimpfte Schalwind.

"Wo ist eigentlich Lesba hin?", fragte Toni.

Turban und ein gewisser Halbork nahmen einen ganz tiefen Atemzug, und das war es dann auch schon.

*****

Namensliste:

Hastesenochalle Warzgrantel (Halaster Schwarzmantel, herrscht über den Unterberg)

Schalwind (Sharwyn, Bardin, potentielle Begleiterin im Spiel)

Dellen Rotzbieger (Daelan Rottiger, Halbork, Barbar, potentieller Begleiter im Spiel)

Toni Wunderbalken (Tomi Untergalgen, Halbling, Schurke, potentieller Begleiter im Spiel)

Lilo Na'Lassmal (Linu La'Naeral, Elfe, Priesterin, potentielle Begleiterin im Spiel)

Chop Suey (Sobrey, Ladenbesitzer, NSC im Spiel)

Nasstücha (Nathyrra Kant'tar, Drow, Assassinin / Magierin / Schurkin, Zwangsbegleiterin im 1., potentielle Begleiterin ab dem 2. Kapitel des Spiels, Romanzenoption für männliche Charaktere)

Die Wallfahrtstress (Die Valsharess, Drow, Antagonistin im Spiel)

*****

Im nächsten Kapitel - "Die Rebellen von Eierschnee" - lernen wir dann endlich, was manch ein Drow so toll an Eierschnee findet und auch einen merkwürdigen Typen kennen.


	4. K3: Die Rebellen von Eierschnee

**3 – Die Rebellen von Eierschnee**

Wie erstarrt standen eine Reihe Drow plus ein komischer, jedoch außergewöhnlich attraktiver Typ mit Hörnern und Schwanz in einem kreisrunden Raum herum und warteten darauf, dass sie endlich etwas tun oder zumindest ihre Sätze aufsagen durften.

Plopp! Plötzlich erschienen aus dem Nichts drei Gestalten, worauf die meisten Drow sofort Anstalten machten, anzugreifen, bevor ihre Chefin das Wort ergriff.

"Haltet ein – erkennt Ihr nicht eine der Euren?" Drohend baute die überaus gutaussehende Dunkelelfe sich vor ihren Anhängern auf.

Es heißt nicht umsonst, dass das Wort einer der mächtigten Waffen ist. Es war unmöglich, zu kämpfen während jemand sprach. Wenn ein für den Plot unverzichtbarer Charakter gerade sprach, konnte niemand seine Waffen auch nur anfassen.

"Nasstücha, wie schön", jubelte die Frau, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Namen hatte. "Und Ihr habt auch noch jemanden mitgebracht, jemand sehr Wichtigen. Das finde ich jetzt echt ganz toll._"_

"Was ... Wer ..." Verwirrt betrachtete Marie-Juana die große, schlanke Drow, deren Augen voller Mitgefühl waren, auch wenn so etwas eigentlich schwer zu sagen ist, wenn man jemanden gerade erst den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang kennt.

"Ich bin mir sicher dass Euch unzählige Fragen quälen ...", begann die imposante Erscheinung, dann schien sie sich eines Besseren zu besinnen. "Ach, lassen wir den Scheiß! So lange niemand zuhört, muss ich ja nicht so geschwollen daherreden, oder? Blöde Dialogschreiber. Also, ich bin die Sehenichts, Nasstücha kennst du ja bereits, der unheimlich attraktive Rothaarige mit den Hörnern und dem Schwanz da vorne ist Valentinstag und du bist die Heldin, die uns alle retten muss, weil das nämlich so prophezeit worden ist."

Der Tiefling, also der gehörnte Typ mit dem Schwanz – nicht was ein total versauter Leser jetzt denken würde, sondern ein wirklich goldiges Schwänzchen wie Knuddeldämonen oder auch niedliche kleine Haustiere es haben - trat vor, so wie das Script es ihm vorschrieb und wollte gerade seine übliche Rede herunterleiern, von wegen dass er wegen irgend so einer dahergelaufenen fremden Frau sein Leben nicht so einfach wegwerfen wolle, als die Sehenichts ihn auch schon unterbrach, noch bevor er nur ein einziges Wort hatte sagen können.

"Halt die Klappe, mein guter Valentinstag und spar dir dein Gemecker für den Spielercharakter auf! Ach so," fuhr die Drowfrau in dem chicen blauen Kleid an die Heldin gewandt fort, "fast hätte ich es vergessen: du musst die Wallfahrtstress umbringen, die versklavt sonst nämlich nicht nur das Untenweich sondern auch ganz Triefwasser und vielleicht sogar ganz Ferhurn. Wird nicht ganz einfach. Sie hat es nämlich irgendwie geschafft, in nur wenigen Monaten eine riesige Armee aus dem Boden zu stampfen, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hätte. Außerdem hat sie es irgendwie fertiggebracht, sich einen Erzteufel herbeizubeschwören, der ihr hilft und kann lustigerweise noch immer Priestersprüche anwenden, genau wie ihre Untergebenen, obwohl Lolli, die böse alte Drowgöttin, doch verschwunden ist, das also eigentlich nicht mehr funktionieren sollte."

"Redet die eigentlich immer so viel? Dagegen ist Deppsing ja richtig schweigsam ...", flüsterte Marie-Juana Nasstücha zu.

"Nein, nur jetzt am Anfang", erwiderte die Angesprochene eben so leise, "weil sie dir doch erklären muss, was du als Nächstes zu tun hast. Später labert sie dich dann nur noch voll wenn du sie von dir aus ansprichst, außer natürlich es passiert was. Sie ist nämlich der Haupt-NPC in diesem Kapitel._"_

"Ach so, dann ist ja gut." Marie-Juana unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Hoffentlich geht das nicht mehr lange, ich will nämlich kämpfen und nicht nur reden. Außer ich darf mit jemandem flirten, denn das finde ich äußerst lustig. Auch wenn die Romanzencharaktere bisher immer ziemlich doof und langweilig waren."

"Ähem ...", verschaffte die Sehenichts sich Aufmerksamkeit, "also, Marie-Juana, du musst jetzt irgendwie Verstärkung für uns organisieren und auch dafür sorgen, dass die Wallfahrtstress nicht mehr so viele Verbündete hat. Wie du das machen sollst, weiß ich auch nicht, am besten schnappst du dir einfach Nasstücha und Valentinstag und schaust dir die Gegend an."

"Aber wenn mich Nasstücha und Valentinstag begleiten, muss ich Deppsing rauswerfen! Dabei habe ich ihn doch extra geholt, damit er mit in dieses Kapitel kommt", schmollte die Halbdrow.

"Wen du mitnimmst, bleibt natürlich dir überlassen", lenkte die Sehenichts ein, "aber Valentinstag kann wirklich super kämpfen, und auch Nasstücha hat einen deutlich besseren Trefferwurf und mehr Trefferpunkte als dein Kobold. Auch wenn der irgendwie niedlich ist. Valentinstag hat auch eine viel schönere Stimme als Deppsing, zumindest in der englischen Version. Auf deutsch hört er sich ein wenig schwul an und singt wie eine rostige Gießkanne, aber dafür hat er sehr schöne blaue Augen. Ja, und Nasstücha kann zwar nichts richtig gut, dafür aber von allem zumindest ein bisschen was."

"Kann ja sein, ich überlege es mir noch." Marie-Juana ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und wandte sich dann wieder der Sehenichts zu. "Wieso heißt du eigentlich die Sehenichts?"

"Nicht jeder erhält die unglaubliche Ehre, einen eigenen Namen zu besitzen, vielleicht wollten die Texter in meinem Fall aber auch nur, dass ich ein wenig geheimnisvoll wirke." Die große Drow lächelte milde und verzückt. "Bei Eierschnee, wer kann das schon sagen?"

"Äh, Eierschnee?" Nun war die Superheldin doch ein wenig verwirrt, aber auch wirklich nur ein ganz klitzekleines bisschen.

"Aber klar doch, die Tochter von der bösen Spinnenkönigin Lolli", begann die Sehenichts eifrig zu erläutern, "die Göttin aller guten Dunkelelfen, die nackig unter dem Mondlicht tanzt und von der sonst niemand weiß, was sie mit diesem Unsinn eigentlich bezweckt."

"Ach so, das erklärt natürlich so Einiges." Marie-Juana kämpfte verbissen darum, nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen.

"Nun sollten wir allmählich zum 'Ihr' zurückkehren, _rivvil,_ bevor die Spielerin noch denkt, ihre Kopie des Spieles sei nicht in Ordnung." Immer noch grinsend wie ein Almosenverteiler richtete die Sehenichts sich jetzt auf und schob ihr Kleid zurecht, damit sie noch ein wenig größer und wichtiger aussah.

"Habt Ihr mich gerade 'rivvil' genannt?", konnte die Superheldin sich nicht verkneifen nachzufragen. "Warum, ich bin doch eine Halbdrow? Ich war früher oft zum Shoppen in Mennobeerenzahn und kenne das Untenweich zumindest ein bisschen. Ich bin bestimmt kein unwissender Oberflächenbewohner, auch wenn ich nie wirklich verstanden habe, warum das Untenweich jetzt eigentlich Untenweich heißt."

"Verzeiht, ich wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, doch konnten die Scriptschreiber nicht ahnen, dass ein Spieler 'Halbdrow' als Unterart angeben würde. Das Untenweich wird so genannt, weil es ziemlich weit unten liegt, also unter Ferhurn, und der Boden oft weich ist, weil so viel Blut fließt, wenn die bösen Drow mal wieder meinen sich gegenseitig den Garaus machen zu müssen. Jetzt solltet Ihr aber endlich erfahren, was für schreckliche Monster die Wallfahrtstress auf ihre Seite gezogen hat. Nasstücha, wenn Ihr so freundlich wäret?"

"Selbstverständlich und gerne, oh Mutter Sehenichts." Nasstücha machte einen tiefen Knicks, auch wenn es ihr als stolzer Dunkelelfe zutiefst widerstrebte, sich derart unterwürfig zu geben.

"Leider muss ich jetzt sehr ausschweifend werden", sprach die Assassinin die Superheldin an, "also klickt Euch notfalls einfach schnell durch den Text, ja? Also, da sind Betrachter, die Ihr zwar schon kennt, über die Ihr mir aber dennoch erst bescheuerte Fragen stellen müsst. Dann gibt es noch Untote und die fiesen Illithiden, also Gedankenschinder. Irgendwie müsst Ihr die alle entweder plattmachen oder aber überreden, die Wallfahrtstress einfach nicht mehr zu unterstützen. Wie Ihr das bewerkstelligen sollt? Nun, das müsst Ihr schon selbst herausfinden, Ihr seid hier die große prophezeite Retterin, ich bin nur eine kleine unwichtige Rebellin von der Sehenichts und Eierschnee."

"Was ist mit potentiellen Verbündeten für uns?" Marie-Juana blickte Nasstücha ehrlich besorgt an, auch wenn sie auf die Rüstung der Drow neidisch geworden wäre, hätte sie solche Gefühle gekannt. Diese – die Rüstung, nicht die Drow - war nämlich schwarz, viel figurbetonter geschnitten und hatte ein tieferes Dekolleté als ihre eigene: eine Robe, die zwar sehr magisch war, aber eigentlich recht langweilig aussah und obendrein eine häßliche hellblaue Farbe hatte.

"Dafür ist Valentinstag verantwortlich, damit er auch was zu erzählen hat." Nasstücha deutete auf den grimmig dreinblickenden Mann.

"Hallo äh... Valentinstag", begrüßte die Halbdrow den Tiefling freundlich. "Dann erzählt mir mal, was Sache ist."

"Ich traue Euch zwar nicht, meine Dame, jedoch muss ich Euch gegenüber höflich bleiben, meistens zumindest. Die Sehenichts will es so, außerdem hat der Texter mich so und nicht anders geschrieben. Wie kann ich Euch also helfen, meine Dame?"

"Na, ganz einfach", bemühte Marie-Juana sich freundlich zu bleiben. "Wir gehen schnell die Sache mit den beiden Inseln durch, von denen Ihr mir erzählen wolltet, damit ich Euch anschließend fragen kann, ob Ihr mich begleiten wollt. Mir wird nämlich allmählich langweilig."

Valentinstag ratterte seinen auswändig gelernten Text herunter. Seine Stimme klang auf Deutsch wirklich ziemlich schwul, dafür waren seine Augen ausgesprochen blau und sein Schwanz hatte etwas Faszinierendes, wie er so hin- und herwedelte.

Auch wenn sie es später noch oft bereuen sollte, entließ die Halbdrow ihren Freund Deppsing aus ihren Diensten. Natürlich nur, damit dieser mehr Zeit hatte, an seinem Buch zu schreiben und nicht etwa weil die anderen beiden die besseren Werte und Fertigkeiten besaßen. Nachdem nun endlich geklärt war, was die Heldin so alles zu erledigen hatte, begab das Trio sich in den Außenbereich des Rebellenlagers, auch wenn dort größtenteils weiteres sinnloses Gelaber und nur wenig Action auf die Gruppe wartete. Wenigstens gab es einen Getränkestand und zwei Läden, so dass einer ausgiebigen Shoppingtour nichts im Wege stand. Ritzenbier, der Schmied von Leck Mich'Amaal, konnte sogar Waffen verbessern, was äußerst praktisch wenn auch leider überaus überteuert war.

"Nun, ich würde sagen, wir fahren zuerst zu diesen Inseln", schlug Marie-Juana vor, während sie einen weiteren Becher von dem seltsamen Drowgetränk bestellte, dessen Namen sie sich nach Genuss von fünf Krügen desselben nun erst Recht nicht mehr merken konnte, " die 'mein guter Valentinstag' erwähnt hat. Bevor ich mich mit Untoten, Betrachtern und Gedankenschindern anlege, würde ich mir nämlich gerne erst die magischen Gegenstände unter den Nagel reißen, die wir dort finden können."

"Ganz wie Ihr meint", knurrte Nasstücha, das heißt, es war eigentlich nicht wirklich ein Knurren, doch hatte der Englisch-Deutsch-Diktionär kein passenderes Wort ausgespuckt, "Wir müssen Euch ohnehin hinterherlaufen wie eine Herde Rindviecher, äh, ich meine natürlich Rothé. Und das mir, ich bin immerhin noch eine Drow, und auf meinem Charakterbogen steht sogar, dass ich eine rechtschaffen böse Gesinnung habe. Und noch etwas: Ihr solltet nicht 'mein guter Valentinstag' sagen, das ist nämlich der Spruch der Sehenichts."

"Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, dass ich Euch nicht traue?" Valentinstag funkelte die Heldin zornig an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Die Sehenichts ist jedoch meine Mentorin, und ich habe geschworen, sie, beziehungsweise jetzt Euch, mit meinem Leben zu schützen. Selbst wenn nicht, was könnte ich schon tun, schließlich bin ich nur ein Gefolgsmann, und die können sich halt nun einmal nicht wehren gegen Spielercharaktere."

Na das konnte ja lustig werden! Marie-Juana stöhnte. Deppsing hatte wenigstens zu ihr aufgeschaut - sowohl im wörtlichen als auch im übertragenen Sinne - und nicht ständig rumgemosert. Nasstücha ging ja noch einigermaßen, aber Valentinstag war fast ständig am Motzen und wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass sie nun einmal die Hauptfigur war und nicht er.

*****

Namensliste:

Die Sehenichts (Die Seherin, Drow, Priesterin der Eilistraee, NSC im Spiel)

Valentinstag (Valen Schattenhauch, Tiefling, Waffenmeister, potentieller Begleiter im Spiel und Romanzenoption für weibliche Charaktere)

Lolli (Lolth, böse Gottheit der Drow)

Eierschnee (Eilistraee, gute Gottheit der Drow)

Mennobeerenzahn (Menzoberranzan, bekannteste Drowstadt im Unterreich)

Leck Mich'Amaal (Lith My'Athar, Drowrebellenlager außerhalb Menzoberranzans)

Ritzenbier (Drow, Schmied, NSC im Spiel)

*****

Im nächsten Kapitel - "Viel Gerede um fast nichts" - darf unser Trio Heldentaten im Untenweich vollbringen und so lange Smalltalk halten, bis Marie-Juana wirklich fast wütend wird.


	5. K4: Viel Gerede um fast nichts

**4 – Viel Gerede um fast nichts**

Der Bootsbesitzer am Hafen war ein wenig unheimlich und hätte mit dem Ripper verwandt sein können, aber wenigstens ließ er sich dazu herab, die Helden über den furchtbar gefährlichen unterirdischen Fluss zu schippern. Das war gut so, auch wenn er partout nicht verraten wollte, welcher seltsamen Rasse er jetzt eigentlich angehörte.

"So, das ist also die Stadt, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist", bemerkte Marie-Juana unnötigerweise, nachdem sie endlich angekommen waren. "Also dann mal los."

Viele Kämpfe, ein paar ziemlich beknackte Rätsel und viel sinnloses Drumherumgerede später, fanden sich unsere drei Streiter für das Gute erneut am Strand ein. Dieser sah dafür, dass das hier das finstere Untenweich war, eigentlich ganz gemütlich aus.

"Sollten wir nicht sofort zur Sehenichts und ihr von dem Spiegel berichten?" Valentinstag, der heute ein ganz klein wenig weniger mürrisch zu sein schien als sonst, blickte Marie-Juana zumindest nicht unfreundlich an, während er das sagte. "War ja schließlich schwer genug, das blöde Ding zu bekommen."

"Nee, die Gegend hier gefällt mir besser für Privatunterhaltungen, wie wir sie nach der Rast halten werden", widersprach die Halbdrow. "Nur blöd, dass wir immer im Sitzen schlafen müssen, aber was soll's, Hauptsache wir kriegen alle Sprüche und volle Trefferpunkte."

"Wir _haben_ alle Sprüche und volle Trefferpunkte", korrigierte Nasstücha, "Ihr habt schließlich mit allen Gegnern kurzen Prozess gemacht und das fast alleine."

"Aber wenn wir jetzt nicht rasten", protestierte Marie-Juana, "werden Eure speziellen Dialoge nicht ausgelöst, und dann ist das Spiel doch nur halb so lustig."

"Also gut", gab der Tiefling endlich nach, wobei er jetzt wieder strenger guckte, "ich werde Euch jedoch im Auge behalten."

"Weiß ich doch, Valentinstag." Marie-Juana lächelte dem Mann mit den Hörnern auf dem Kopf zu und wandte sich dann an Nasstücha. "Nasstücha, würdet Ihr bitte einen etwas größeren Abstand zu mir einhalten? Geht Euch schließlich nichts an, was ich später mit Valentinstag bereden werde. Dann schlaft gut, Ihr zwei und dergleichen."

"Können wir sprechen?" Tatsächlich wandte sich Valentinstag unmittelbar nach Ende der Rast an Marie-Juana.

"Na klar, Valentinstag, was gibt es?"

Auch wenn es eigentlich absolut nicht ihre Art war und Valentinstag ihr immer noch tierisch auf den Keks ging, flirtete die Halbdrow während des nun folgenden Dialoges, was das Zeug hielt, zumindest wenn eine entsprechende Zeile zur Auswahl stand. Am Ende verklickerte ihr der Tiefling zwar ohnehin nur wieder, dass er ihr nicht traute, etwas anderes hatte sie jedoch auch nicht erwartet. Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, was ein Tiefling war, das heißt, eigentlich hatte sie es ja längst gewusst, zumindest so ungefähr. Einen Moment lang fragte sich die Superheldin, was sie eigentlich davon abhielt, ihre beiden Gefährten einfach zu erschlagen, schließlich war der eine zumindest teilweise ein Dämon und die andere eine Drow, welche beide zu ihren Rassenfeinden gehörten, da sie sich das als Waldläuferin so ausgesucht hatte.

Auch wenn sie eigenltich keine Lust dazu hatte, quetschte Marie-Juana nun Nasstücha so lange über deren Vergangenheit aus, bis alle Dialogoptionen ausgeschöpft waren. Schließlich war sie ja eine nette und höfliche Person, ganz so wie es sich für eine große Heldin gehörte.

Dass sie den magischen Spiegel der Sehenichts schenkte, anstatt ihn zu verkaufen oder selbst zu benutzen stand außer Frage. Selbstverständlich hätte Marie-Juana auch ohne die zusätzlichen tausend Erfahrungspunkte so gehandelt.

Auf der zweiten Insel lief es ähnlich, nur dass diesmal kein nennenswertes magisches Artefakt dabei heraussprang. Dafür hatte aber eine Bande Golems den Helden ihre Hilfe zugesagt.

Allzu viel Neues hatten Valentinstag und Nasstücha auch diesmal nicht zu erzählen, doch war zumindest der zweite Dialog mit dem Tiefling aufschlussreich gewesen: er war irgendwann einmal verliebt in eine Frau gewesen, also wohl doch nicht so schwul, wie er sich anhörte und manchmal anstellte.

"Im Namen Eierschnees, das sind wahrlich hervorragende Nachrichten! Ich danke Euch, Marie-Juana. Golems sind sehr mächtige Wesen, da wird die Wallfahrtstress ganz schön Augen machen!" Vor Begeisterung konnte sich die Sehenichts kaum auf den Beinen halten.

"Pah, Eierschnee ...", grummelte Valentinstag. "Ihr wisst, dass ich diesen Mist nicht glaube, Sehenichts. Natürlich glaube ich, dass Ihr Visionen habt, jedoch nicht, dass Eure Göttin sie Euch schickt. Götter sind nämlich auch nur Götter, und wenn eine schon Eierschnee heißt ..."

"Mein guter Valentinstag ...", begann die Sehenichts.

"Müssen wir uns das noch lange anhören?", flüsterte Marie-Juana Nasstücha ins Ohr.

"Nein, Eierschnee sei Dank können wir in spätestens drei Sätzen weiter ziehen und das restliche Untenweich erkunden."

Diesmal mussten die Superheldin und ihr Gefolge eine Stadt von einem Gott namens Wix'Blah befreien. Zum Glück entpupppte dieser sich dann nicht als Gott sondern lediglich als Drachenleichnahm, was an sich ja auch schon schlimm genug war. Allein seine ganzen Priester waren nicht einfach zu besiegen gewesen, waren das doch lauter blutdurstige Vampire, und das ständige Pfählen war auf Dauer recht nervig geworden. Auch hatten die Vampire kein bisschen geglitzert und waren alle so richtig böse und gemein gewesen, ausnahmslos. Der Obervampir hatte nicht einmal gewusst, ob er jetzt Armband oder Sodakiste hieß, so fies war der. Jedenfalls hatte es sich diesmal wirklich gelohnt: das Gepäck der Helden quoll nur so über vor magischen Artefakten, sie hatten die ewige Dankbarkeit eines verrückten Gnomes, der nun der Anführer der befreiten Stadt war und obendrein noch eine Deva vor den bösen, nicht glitzernden Vampiren gerettet, die nun auf ihrer Seite kämpfen würde, wenn die Wallfahrtstress irgendwann angriff

"Warum gehen wir eigentlich nicht zurück in den Tempel von Wix'Blah und hauen den Rest der Möbel auch noch kaputt?", grollte Valentinstag. "Dabei kann man sich so schön abreagieren."

"Weil jetzt keine Vampire mehr auftauchen werden", erklärte die Superheldin, "und die Pflöcke nur eine Goldmünze pro Stück einbringen, das lohnt sich also nicht wirklich. Was ist los mit Euch? Immerhin habe ich Euch einen Knochengolem und drei Vampire übrig gelassen."

"Ach, das ist nur mein Dämonenblut mal wieder, das mich so übellaunig werden lässt." Traurig und leicht beschämt blickte der Tiefling zu Boden.

"Irgendwie nicht fair, wenn man gegen sich selbst kämpfen muss", sinnierte die Halbdrow, "wenn ich Euch irgendwie helfen kann, dann sagt es nur, ja?"

"Schon in Ordnung, meine Dame."

"Wisst Ihr, was _echt_ unfair ist?", regte sich nun Nasstücha auf, "Die Duergar auf der zweiten Insel und die Priester vor dem Tempel hier haben viel besser für unseren ganzen magischen Krempel gezahlt als diese Duergartussi da vorne oder Ritzenbier oder der Magier in Leck Mich'Amaal. Und jetzt können wir ihnen nichts mehr verkaufen. Musstest du eigentlich den Duergar damals so viel Geld in den Rachen schmeißen? Wir hätten sie doch auch einfach massakrieren und ausplündern können."

"Aber das wäre doch böse gewesen", widersprach Marie-Juana, "Außerdem hätte der Ladenbesitzer sowieso nicht alles in seinem Inventar gehabt. Wenn man Leute einfach so totmacht, verschwindet doch immer ein Großteil ihrer Sachen."

"Äh, meine Dame?", druckste Valentinstag herum, und die Halbdrow fragte sich, was er denn nun schon wieder wollte.

"Was gibt es, Valentinstag?", fragte sie sanft.

"Unsere nächste Rast ... ", begann der Tiefling zögerlich, "können wir uns dafür wieder an den Strand teleportieren? Das nächste Mal werden wir uns nämlich über Dinge unterhalten, die mir teilweise ziemlich peinlich sind und ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen sehen, wie ich rot werde."

"Kein Problem, also auf geht's!" Schon hatte Marie-Juana das Relikt des Rippers in der Hand, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht richtig verstanden hatte, warum es eigentlich 'das Relikt des Rippers' hieß obwohl es doch ihr ganz alleine gehörte.

Da Marie-Juana leider selbst nicht wütend werden konnte, tröstete sie sich damit, dass es ihre Spielerin jetzt vermutlich war. Dieser blöde Valentinstag! Erst deutete er einen Haufen komische Sachen an, die bestimmt nicht mehr für Spieler ab 12 Jahren geeignet waren, und dann kniff er. Einfach so, auch wenn er nun endlich eingesehen hatte, dass Marie-Juana die einzig wahre Anführerin war und sich sogar bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Die Bilder einer sechsarmigen Dämonin aus dem Kopf drängend, die einen rothaarigen Tiefling an Stellen begrapschte, von denen er selbst nicht wusste, das er sie hatte, kramte die Heldin ihr Relikt raus, um die ganze Gruppe zur Sehenichts zu schaffen.

Wenigstens war diese jetzt echt glücklich. Eine Deva als Verbündete anzuschleppen und nebenher eine untote Armee auszuschalten war ja auch nicht gerade eine Kleinigkeit.

"Hallo", piepste eine Engelsgestalt, die jetzt im gleichen Raum stand wie die Sehenichts und schief grinste. Offensichtlich hatte die Deva gewaltig einen an der Klatsche, aber das machte nichts, erst recht nicht, wenn man Lamöhra hieß.

Deppsing stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und wartete vergeblich darauf, dass die Heldin ihn noch einmal ansprach oder gar in ihre Gruppe aufnahm.

Blieben noch die Betrachter und die Illithiden.

Plötzlich zog Nasstücha Marie-Juana auf die Seite. "Äh, ich will ja nichts sagen, Marie-Juana, aber ich merke doch, dass Ihr Valentinstag gerne mal so richtig flachlegen würdet."

"Ist ja gar nicht wahr", widersprach die Angesprochene vehement, "den mag ich doch überhaupt nicht leiden!"

"So?", fragte die Drow mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich meine ja nur, übrigens ist er auch ziemlich scharf auf Euch, glaube ich, warum sonst das ganze Theater mit dem Rotwerden und hysterisch lachen und so?"

"Haltet die Klappe", entfuhr es der Superheldin, zumindest beinahe, aber natürlich hätte sie sich niemals so unfein ausgedrückt. "Äh, ich meine, jetzt seid bitte still. Lasst uns lieber darüber nachdenken, wie wir das mit den Betrachtern hinkriegen, mit den ganzen Todeszaubern, die sie wirken können und dergleichen."

Das Problem mit den Betrachtern löste sich von selbst, da es unter deren Höhlen einen geheimen Bereich gab, in dem ein Anti-Magie-Artefakt versteckt war. Nun ja, fast von selbst, denn leider verloren in besagtem Bereich auch Marie-Juanas magische Schwerter und sonstiger Kram ihre Wirkung. Schon blöd, wenn man dann den ganzen weiten Weg wieder zurück latschen musste, nur um sich zu heilen. Der fieseste Gegner in dieser Gegend war ein komisches Spinnending namens Beblith aus irgendsoeiner komischen anderen Ebene, das sehr giftig war und gerne Rüstungen und Klamotten vernaschte. Als Valentinstag dann plötzlich dastand wie wer-auch-immer ihn erschaffen hatte, linste Marie-Juana vorsichtig hin, bevor er es bemerken konnte. Wer auch immer dem bescheuerten Spiel den blöden Titel verpasst hatte, es konnte nichts mit dem Tiefling zu tun haben, da er momentan weder Hosen trug noch die Worte 'unten' und 'weich' in diesem Zusammenhang auch nur den geringsten Sinn ergeben hätten. Mit Hilfe des Anti-Magie-Dingsbums waren dann auch die Betrachter schnell erledigt. Valentinstag, der sich inzwischen wieder in seine wunderbarerweise unbeschädigten Sachen gequetscht hatte und Nasstücha, die eigentlich gerne einmal die ganzen neuen Waffen und Gifte ausprobiert hätte, die sie unnötigerweise mit sich herumschleppte, bekamen schon wieder fast nichts zu tun.

Wie stets, war die Sehenichts auch diesmal hocherfreut.

In der kommenden Nacht rastete die Gruppe direkt im Tempel der Sehenichts, der einst ein Tempel von Lolli gewesen war. Wie passend, dass sowohl Nasstücha als auch Valentinstag beide über Glaubensfragen diskutieren wollten, ein Thema, das so langweilig war, dass Marie-Juana beinahe wieder einschlief. Schön, dann glaubte der Tiefling halt eben nicht an Eierschnee oder sonst eine besemmelte Gottheit, war doch auch egal. Nasstücha war dafür um so begeisterter von dieser beknackten Tante. Jedenfalls würde sich die Halbdrow wie einst die arme Lilo die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen, falls sie den Namen Eierschnee auch nur noch ein einziges Mal hören musste.

"Können wir dann jetzt?" Marie-Juanas Stimme hätte beinahe entnervt geklungen, aber auch wirklich nur beinahe.

"Denke schon." Nasstücha sah ihre Anführerin ernst an. "Ach ja, und die Illithiden einfach abzumurksen, bringt nichts, weil, die sind nämlich durch ein Ältestenhirn mit anderen Illithidensiedlungen verbunden. Vielleicht solltet Ihr also besser versuchen, mit ihnen zu verhandeln."

"Aber die sind doch böse und wollen bestimmt etwas haben, was sie noch mächtiger macht", protestierte Marie-Juana. "Nee, lieber nicht. Halt", meinte die Heldin eine ganz tolle Idee zu haben, "dann verarbeiten wir halt einfach das olle Hirn zu einer schleimigen blutigen Masse!"

"Das nutzt auch nichts", erklärte Nasstücha, das kriegen die anderen Ältestenhirne dann nämlich mit, und die werden bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, das kann ich Euch versprechen."

"Illithiden sollen doch aber so häßlich sein." Marie-Juana verzog ihre vollen Lippen zu einem niedlichen kleinen Schmollmund. "Nee, mit denen will ich einfach nicht verhandeln, da habe ich echt keine Lust drauf und dergleichen."

"Wie Ihr meint, meine Dame", seufzte Valentinstag und verneigte sich leicht, "jedoch haben wir dann einen weiteren Kampf am Ende des Kapitels vor uns."

"Ja, aber dafür steht dann wenigstens nicht im Abspann, dass die Illithiden noch viel mächtiger wurden und noch mehr andere Rassen versklavt haben", konterte die Halbdrow.

"Warten wir erst einmal ab, was sie überhaupt von uns wollen", beschwichtigte Nasstücha, konnte sich anschließend jedoch nicht verkneifen, anzumerken: "Übrigens war das im letzten Cutscene-Dialog, nicht im Abspann."

Die Gedankenschinder waren wirklich fies und ziemlich eklig. Schleimig hätte man auch sagen können, dies jedoch in einem fast wörtlich zu nennenden Sinne. Nicht nur dass sie Gedanken lesen konnten, sie sahen auch aus, als habe man einen ausgewürgten halb verdauten Tintenfisch verkehrt herum auf den Körper eines an Anorexie leidenden Kastraten gesetzt. Die Illithiden, wie sie auch genannt wurden, liebten vor allem eines: jeden, der keiner ihresgleichen war zu versklaven, besagte Sklaven dann an den Meistbietenden zu verkaufen und sich über alles lustig zu machen, was nicht so furchtbar überintellektuell war wie sie selbst, wobei sie Letzteres fast so gut beherrschten wie die Autorin dieses grauenerregenden Machwerkes. Die Gedankenschinder wollten natürlich den Supermächtigen Spiegel der Sehenichts – auch wenn Marie-Juana nicht verstand, was da eigentlich so Tolles dran war, man konnte ein paar Zaubersprüche damit wirken, mehr nicht – was natürlich auf gar keinen Fall in Frage kam. Auch wenn in ihrem Tagebuch der Rat stand, es noch einmal mit Verhandlungen zu versuchen, respektive später- nachdem sie sehr zur Freude Valentinstags ein paar Sklaven zur Flucht verholfen hatte - dass sie es wohl vermasselt hatte und Verhandlungen nun leider unmöglich waren, beschloss Marie-Juana nicht darauf zu hören. Sie fragte sich ohnehin so manches Mal, wie es sein konnte, dass in ihrem Tagebuch ständig Sachen standen, die niemand dort hineinegeschrieben hatte. Eine Sklavin, die sie für viel Geld ersteigert hatte, um sie zu befreien, war bereits zu Sehenichts unterwegs, sie selbst schnippste sich nicht sehr viel später mit ihrem Gefolge ebenfalls dorthin. Denn es gab zwar eine Riesensauerei, als sie das Ältestenhirn von Poback'Kur zu Brei schlug, dauerte jedoch nicht lange. Wie es die befreite Sklavin geschafft hatte, noch vor ihr im Tempel anzukommen, sollte Marie-Juana für immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

Die Sehenichts war nicht ganz so begeistert, dass die Heldin das Ältestenhirn von Poback'Kur gekillt hatte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Wenn Eierschnee meinte, dass die Halbdrow die einzig wahre Retterin war, dann musste einfach alles richtig sein, was diese tat, denn schließlich konnte sich Eierschnee ja wohl kaum irren oder gar sie selbst die Visionen falsch verstanden haben. Nein, alles würde ganz wunderbar gut werden, und zwar schon sehr bald.

*****

Namensliste:

Wix'Blah (Vix'thra, Drachenleichnam, ein besonders fieser Gegner im Spiel)

Armband (Armand, Obervampir, Oberpriester des Vix'thra in der deutschen Version des Spiels)

Sodakiste (Sodalis, der gleiche Vampir in der englischen Version des Spiels)

Lamöhra (Lavoera, Deva)

Poback'Kur (Zorvak'Mur, Illithidensiedlung)

*****

Im nächsten Kapitel - "Zum Teufel mit den Endgegenern!" - erfahren wir mehr über die Antagonistin und ihren teuflischen Begleiter, außerdem gibt es höllischen Stress.


	6. K5: Zum Teufel mit den Endgegnern!

**5 – Zum Teufel mit den Endgegnern!**

Niemand verstand wirklich, warum das so war, doch mussten Marie-Juana und die anderen den Tempel noch einmal verlassen, damit die Sehenichts sie unmittelbar darauf zurückpfeifen ließ. Also war die Wallfahrtstress endlich auf dem Weg. Gut, dann würde auch dieses Kapitel bald ein Ende haben, die Heldin endlich ihre wohlverdiente Belohnung einstreichen und dann das dritte und letzte Kapitel damit verbringen, endlich einmal richtig doll Urlaub zu machen. Ein letztes Mal durften alle noch rasten, und Marie-Juana hoffte nur, dass sie auch die richtigen Zaubersprüche memoriert und von Cynik erbeten hatte, da das Spiel ihr jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr geben würde, dies nachzuholen.

In jener Nacht träumte die Halbdrow von der Wallfahrtstress, welche ihr anbot, doch gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Macht und Kohle ohne Ende – dazu auch noch jede Menge Ruhm, sollte der Plan der Wallfahrtstress aufgehen. Den Geas würde sie netterweise ebenfalls aufheben, außerdem wollte sie der Heldin beweisen, wie unnötig Männer wirklich waren – auch in zwischemensch..., pardon: zwischendunkelelfischen Dingen - und hatte es vermutlich auch ziemlich gut drauf, zumindest beim Reden war sie ja verdammt geschickt mit ihrer Zunge. Leider gehörte es sich jedoch halt nun mal nicht, seine Freunde zu hintergehen, also musste Marie-Juana das verlockende Angebot bedauerlicherweise höflich ablehnen. Mal davon abgesehen war es ziemlich böse, die Welt erobern zu wollen und gemeinsame Sache mit einem Teufel zu machen, da gute Teufel doch eher selten waren.

Am nächsten Morgen, auch wenn im Untenweich die Tageszeit keine Rolle spielte, da es sowieso immer dunkel war, versammelten sich die Recken vor den Toren von Leck Mich'Amaal, also ein kleines Stück außerhalb des Rebellencamps. Marie-Juana hatte mehr als genug Zeit, all ihre eigenen Truppen so zu positionieren, wie sie es für richtig hielt, und erst als sie ihr OK gegeben hatte, kamen die Horden der Wallfahrtstress herangestürmt. Da sie selbst, Valentinstag und Nasstücha auch in die Schlacht eingreifen durften, waren die Feinde schnell besiegt. Es wurde auch kaum jemand ernsthaft verletzt außer ein paar guten Drow, die aber böse gute Drow waren, weshalb das nicht weiter schlimm war.

Marie-Juana wollte schon vor Freude jubeln und Valentinstag und Nasstücha zur Feier des Tages einen Drink spendieren, als ein Bote die Nachricht brachte, dass das Stadtzentrum gerade angegriffen wurde.

_Die Sehenichts!, dachten_, nein: dachten alle drei Kämpen* gleichzeitig. _Dachten_ dachten sie nämlich nicht, sondern waren nur besorgt um die Sehenichts. Sie kamen über den Fluss, Drow, Duergar und anderes Gesocks. Auch wenn schwer zu verstehen war, wie sie das geschafft hatten, da dieser doch aus dem Fantasy-Äquivalent zu Königswasser bestand und das einzige Boot weit und breit samt Fährmann ausschließlich Marie-Juana zur Verfügung stand. Natürlich hatte auch dieser Trupp Bösewichter keine Chance gegen die Superheldin und ihr Gefolge.

Jetzt jubelten alle und die Sehenichts gratulierte der Heldin zu ihrem erdbebengleichen Erfolg, doch leider hatten die Guten sich schon wieder zu früh gefreut. Denn nun waren die Gedankenschinder dran, sich dafür zu rächen, dass jemand eine ihrer Siedlungen vernichtet hatte. Auch wenn es nur Poback'Kur gewesen war.

"Habe ich es nicht gesagt?", bemerkte Valentinstag, ziemlich besserwisserisch, wie zumindest die Halbdrow fand.

"Wir hätten verhandeln sollen ...", jammerte Nasstücha

"Ach was, die machen wir schon platt", beruhigte Marie-Juana ihre Kameraden und klopfte ihnen auf die Schulter, erst Nasstücha, dann Valentinstag. "Ihr habt doch beide noch fast alle Trefferpunkte, oder?"

"Ihr könnt diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen", brüllte Valentinstag und stürzte sich ins Getümmel, wobei unklar blieb, wen er jetzt eigentlich gemeint hatte. Schnell rannte Marie-Juana ihm hinterher, schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass er übermässig beschädigt wurde oder ihr gar noch alle Gegner wegschnappte.

"So, das war es jetzt aber, hoffe ich?" Mehr um des optischen Effektes Willen als weil sie wirklich verschwitzt gewesen wäre, wischte sich Marie-Juana dramatisch eine Strähne aus dem schönen Halbdrowgesicht.

"Nicht ganz, denn die Wallfahrtstress hockt immer noch in ihrer Burg", korrigierte die Sehenichts, "wo sie sich verbarrikadiert hat, und da müsst Ihr jetzt hin und ihr den Garaus machen."

"Was denn, alleine?", fragte die Superheldin leicht pikiert, dann fügte sie besorgt hinzu: "Wo sind eigentlich Valentinstag und Nasstücha? Die waren doch eben noch hier. Deppsing habe ich übrigens nicht mehr gesehen, seit das ganze Gemetzel losging. Ist der etwa ganz alleine im Tempel geblieben?"

"Kümmert Euch nicht darum, die Spieledesigner werden sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben. Ihr habt jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun. Die Wallfahrtstress, macht sie alle, bei Eierschnee!"

Dieses letzte Wort gab den Ausschlag, und das beinahe in doppeltem Sinne. Schwuppdiwupp, schon stand die Halbdrow mitten in einem kreisrunden Raum, der merkwürdigerweise dem Tempel der Sehenichts gar nicht mal unähnlich sah. So seltsam dies auch war, schien zunächst niemand den Neuankömmling zu bemerken, zumindest sprach keiner der nicht ganz so netten Anwesenden sie direkt an. Bepissthoseless lachte sich nicht tot, denn sonst hätte es ihn ja auf der Stelle zurück in seine Hölle geschleudert, wo er gerade nicht hinwollte, doch amüsierte er sich köstlich. Breit grinsend glotzte das rote Monstrum in Raum umher, wo auch einige Dunkelelfenfrauen in roten Uniformen wie die Statuen herumstanden.

"Na los, Ihr Teufel, jetzt macht sie schon platt, die blöde Mary Sue, Ihr müsst mir nämlich gehorchen, zum Teufel nochmal", keifte die Wallfahrtstress, die logischerweise inzwischen ziemlich sauer auf die Superheldin war.

"Mein Name ist nicht ...", versuchte Marie-Juana zaghaft einzuwerfen.

"Harharhar, das denkt aber auch nur Ihr", lachte der Erzteufel, "der Oberbösewicht bin nämlich ich, und ich bin noch viel böser und gemeiner als Ihr! So, und jetzt kille ich Eure ach so tollen Tussis mit den roten Klamotten, nur um Euch zu ärgern. Ätsch!" Teuflisch grinsend streckte Bepissthoseless einen Finger aus. Weil das einen so tollen optischen Effekt ergab, fielen besagte Drowschlampen auch eine nach der anderen brav tot um.

"Die Oberflächenhure da, was ist jetzt mit der?", fragte die Wallfahrtstress ungeduldig, weil sie offensichtlich immer noch nicht kapiert hatte, dass ihr Erzteufel teuflischerweise keinesfalls gedachte, ihren Anweisungen zu folgen.

"Ich bin keine …" Erneut ging der Heldin schöne Stimme im Streit der Antagonisten unter.

Bepissthoseless bepisste sich fast vor Vergnügen. "Mir doch egal. Macht Ihr zwei nur, gibt bestimmt 'ne tolle Show."

"Alles muss man selbst erledigen, heutzutage ist ja nicht einmal mehr auf Erzteufel Verlass … und jetzt sterbt, Ihr Froschfotzengesicht!"

Die Wallfahrtstress griff ohne zu zögern an, doch unterbrach sie ihren Zauberspruch und wartete geduldig, bis Marie-Juana sich die passenden Schwerter ausgesucht hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange; geschickt wie sie war konnte die Heldin sogar rechtzeitig die Leertaste drücken, um den Krempel ihrer Gegnerin einzustecken, was jedoch kaum der Mühe wert war.

"Ha, jetzt habe ich die Endgegnerin besiegt", freute sich Marie-Juana und reckte ihre Arme mitsamt den Schwertern hoch in die Luft, einfach weil das so klasse aussah. Leider gab es da noch ein winzig kleines – oder besser gesagt: ziemlich großes – Problem: Bepissthoseless weigerte sich nämlich strikt, zu verschwinden, so angestrengt die Superheldin ihn auch anstarrte.

"Äh, was macht Ihr noch hier?", wunderte sich die Halbdrow dann auch,"Sollte jetzt nicht der Abspann kommen oder zumindest das Intro eines neuen Kapitels?"

"Muahahaha", machte dieser Teufel von einem Erzteufel sich über Marie-Juana lustig, was einfach nur gemein war."Nee, denn ich bin der eigentliche Endgegner, nur hat das diese dumme Drow genau so wenig gewusst wie Ihr. Meine Verbindung zur Welt der Sterblichen wart Ihr und zwar durch das Relikt. Welches ich jetzt einfach ganz frech stehle. Euch lasse ich jetzt durch die Hölle gehen, und zwar buchstäblich. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich erst das Untenweich, dann Triefwasser und am Ende ganz Ferhurn dem Erdboden gleich machen, einfach weil es mir ja sooo viel Spaß macht, böse zu sein. Tschüssi auch und viel Spaß noch."

'Verdammte Cutscene', dachte Marie-Juana, als sie auch schon tot umfiel, ihre beiden Arme mit den tollen hübsch leuchtenden Schwertern weit von sich gestreckt. Dann wurde es erst einmal wieder so richtig finster um sie herum. Schade eigentlich, denn auch im Tode sah die Superheldin noch äußerst attraktiv aus.

*****

*(veralt.) Kämpfer, Verteidiger einer gerechten Sache

Namensliste:

Bepissthoseless (Mephistopheles, Erzteufel, Herrscher über Cania, die achte Hölle von Baator)

*****

Im nächsten Kapitel - "Da wird einem ja ganz heiß und kalt" - herrscht eine deutlich frostigere Atmosphäre. Auch wenn es beinahe heiß hergeht und geflucht wird, obwohl doch alle tot sind.


	7. K6: Da wird einem ja ganz heiß und kalt

**6 – Da wird einem ja ganz heiß und kalt**

"Puh, ich dachte schon, ich wäre jetzt tot." Erleichtert öffnete die Heldin die Augen.

Eine wohl bekannte verhüllte Gestalt hüstelte verhalten.

"Ach Ihr seid es, Ripper, da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt. Ziemlich üblen Albtraum hatte ich da gerade ..."

"Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber …", ließ sich die Stimme des Rippers vernehmen, welche dunkel und irgendwie unheimlich klang, wenn auch nicht ganz so unheimlich, wie es sich der Synchronsprecher vermutlich gewünscht hätte.

"Aber was?", fragte die Halbdrow, einen Unterton von Panik in ihrer Stimme unterdrückend, hätte dieser ihr doch schlecht zu Gesicht gestanden.

"Ihr _seid_ tot", stellte der Ripper nüchtern fest.

"Das ist jetzt nur ein schlechter Witz, oder?" Wäre sie keine Superheldin gewesen, wäre Marie-Juana jetzt hysterisch geworden, und zwar volle Kanne.

"Ihr kocht und schmort in der Hölle", bemerkte der Ripper, und irgendwie klang das nicht wirklich wie ein Witz.

"Wie bitte? Wie ist das möglich? Eigentlich fühle ich mich nämlich ziemlich gesund, mal ganz abgesehen davon, müsste das Spiel nicht zu Ende sein, wenn ich wirklich tot wäre?" Die Halbdrow konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es das jetzt gewesen sein sollte. "Schließlich und letztendlich bin ich doch die Heldin, und ohne mich geht hier gar nichts."

"Tut mir Leid, nix zu machen, Ihr seid jetzt hier gefangen, auf immer und ewig", widersprach der Ripper monoton.

"Nee, das geht doch nicht", protestierte die Heldin. Dann kam ihr die rettende Idee - oder zumindest glaubte sie das. "He, ich gehe jetzt einfach durch eine von diesen Türen da, dann lande ich entweder im Tempel der Lolli im Untenweich oder in Turbans Kaschemme."

"Das klappt so nicht." Bedauernd schüttelte der Ripper seinen Kopf und drohte mit dem knöchernen Zeigefinger.

"Warum?", verlangte Marie-Juana nach einer Erklärung, bevor ihr auch schon die nächste Frage einfiel: "Gehört dieser Satz nicht eigentlich zu einem völlig anderen Spiel, genau wie der mit der Betonung auf 'seid' sowie der mit dem kochen und schmoren in der Hölle?" Als sei ihr dieser Gedanke gerade eben erst gekommen, was auch den Tatsachen entsprach, fügte sie noch hinzu: "Und wo ist eigentlich 'hier'?"

"Langsam, eine Frage nach der anderen bitte. Warum? Tja, Ihr seid halt nun einmal abgenippelt, abgekratzt, habt den Löffel abgegeben und seid zur Hölle gefahren. Buchstäblich. Denn was das 'Wo' anbelangt ... Da vorne hinter der Türe mit der Nummer 6 drauf, liegt Candisarsch, die achte Hölle von Bachchor. Wenn ich Euch noch einen Rat geben darf, zieht Euch *verdammt* warm an, ist nämlich ziemlich kalt da draußen, so richtig scheiße kalt meine ich. Höllisch kalt halt."

"Bachchor? Muss das nicht 'Baator' heißen, so wie in 'Baatezu'?", verbesserte Marie-Juana was sie für eine Art Druckfehler hielt.

"Eigentlich schon, dies hier ist jedoch eine Persiflage", antwortete der Ripper, geduldig wie immer.

"Ach so. Trotzdem ... sollte es nicht wenigstens 'Kania' sein?", schlug die Halbdrow vor, stolz auf ihren kreativen Einfall. "Das erinnert mich nämlich an eine Billigmarke aus dem Penny Markt – oder war es Lidl? Wäre doch näher am Original. Candisarsch macht nämlich irgendwie überhaupt keinen Sinn, finde ich."

"Es heißt Candisarsch, und Ihr könnt hier nie mehr weg, und damit Basta, sterbliches Wesen!" Im Zeitlupentempo verschränkte der Ripper die Arme vor der Brust.

"Aber ich muss doch zurück nach Ferhurn und Bepissthoseless stoppen, weil doch sonst die Welt zum Teufel geht und dergleichen." Allmählich klang doch so etwas wie Unbehagen aus der Stimme der schönen Halbdrow, wenn auch nur fast.

"Nee, sorry, aber da kann ich auch nix machen", leierte der Ripper, "Bepissthoseless hat nämlich meinen Wahren Namen herausgefunden und ... ups." In einem unbewussten Reflex hielt sich die sensenmannartige Gestalt eine verknöcherte Hand vor den Mund.

"Wahrer Name, was ist denn das jetzt schon wieder für ein Sch.... ich meine, Oh Ehrwürdiger Ripper, würdet Ihr so freundlich sein, mir zu verraten, wovon Ihr gerade eben sprachet?" Aus ihren großen Augen schaute die Heldin in die Fratze des Nichtspielercharakters.

"Ich sprach von etwas ungeheuer Praktischem, das noch viel mächtiger ist wie ein Geas", erbarmte sich der Ripper.

"War das gerade eben nicht grammatikalisch falsch und müsste '_als_ ein Geas' heißen?" Da Marie-Juana so perfekt war, kannte sie sich selbstverständlich auch mit deutscher Grammatik aus.

"Ja", gab der Ripper zu, "aber so klingt es dramatischer. Jedenfalls ist so ein Wahrer Name eine feine Sache, denn damit könnt Ihr Leute zwingen, Sachen zu machen, die Ihr wollt dass sie machen, auch wenn sie selbst das überhaupt nicht wollen."

"Den Unterschied zu einem Geas kapiere ich jetzt nicht wirklich, aber egal. Das heißt dann also, ich muss nur noch Euren Wahren Namen herausfinden, und dann darf ich wieder nach Ferhurn und mir gemütlich einen hinter die Binde gießen?", fragte die Halbdrow mit einem Anflug von Vorfreude in ihrer melodischen Stimme.

"Dazu kann ich jetzt nix sagen, aber ja, so ungefähr", bemerkte das Wesen, von dem außer den Spieledesignern niemand wusste, was es wirklich war, und vermutlich nicht einmal die.

"Aber ist Leute zwingen und dergleichen nicht böse? Ich meine ja nur, weil ich doch hier die Gute bin ..." Die Superheldin war hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrem schlechten Gewissen, der Sorge um Ferhurn und noch etwas, was ihr erst jetzt wieder in den Sinn kam, obgleich sie doch als Erstes daran hätte denken müssen. "Da fällt mir gerade ein: was ist eigentlich mit meinen Gefährten passiert?"

"Alle tot", sprach bedauernd der Ripper, "und zwar mause."

"WAS???", entfuhr es da der Superheldin. "Tschuldigung, ich meinte natürlich: Oh welch ein Jammer, oh weh mir, warum nur warum?" Eine ganze Weile lang schluchzte die Halbdrow in ein seidenes Taschentüchlein, welches sie für solche Gelegenheiten stets bei sich trug. Der Ripper bot ihr noch eine ganze Schachtel Kleenex an, welche die Heldin dankbar annahm. "Normalerweise", jammerte sie, "spreche ich nie in Großbuchstaben, das ist jetzt nur die ganze Aufregung, weil ich und meine Freunde doch so furchtbar tot sind und dergleichen."

"Na ja, sie sind vielleicht nicht ganz so tot wie Ihr", tröstete der Ripper die flennende Halbdrow. "In diesem Spiel gibt es nicht nur jede Menge mächtigen Zauberkram, um Leute wieder lebendig zu machen, auch ich kann da vielleicht was mauscheln."

"Echt jetzt?" Hoffnungsvoll sah die Halbdrow den Ripper an und klimperte mit den langen Augenwimpern.

"Klar doch." Das knöcherne Gesicht der Kreatur verzog sich zu einem stolzen Grinsen. "Wen soll ich rufen?"

"Äh ...", begann Marie-Juana zögerlich, weil sie doch tatsächlich beinahe rot geworden wäre, und das ging nun mal gar nicht. "Valentinstag, weil, der ist halt irgendwie schon toll, auch wenn ich ihn manchmal … also, wenn ich manchmal nicht weiß, was ich jetzt gerne mit ihm machen würde, weil sich beides für eine Superheldin nicht gehört."

"Voilà." Der Ripper winkte nur lässig mit einer seiner Knochenhände.

Schwupps, stand der Tiefling plötzlich da und schaute zunächst etwas verwirrt aus der Wäsche, obwohl er selbige doch noch komplett am Leibe trug. Marie-Juana ließ sich davon nicht stören, sondern nannte dem Ripper fix den nächsten Namen:

"Nasstücha, die war immerhin ziemlich nett für 'ne böse gute Drow."

"Bitte schön, schon passiert. Sonst noch was?" Mit sich selbst hoch zufrieden präsentierte der Ripper auch die Assassinin.

"Erm ... Deppsing? Denn auch wenn er manchmal genervt hat und nicht wirklich singen konnte, war er doch irgendwie goldig. Außerdem wollte er ein Buch über mich schreiben ..." Bittend blickte Marie-Juana ihr Gegenüber an.

"Nee, das geht nicht", verneinte die Gestalt. "Ihr seid doch des Lesens mächtig, oder? In Eurem Dialogfenster, stand da nicht 'Sonst fällt mir gerade niemand ein' oder so ähnlich als einzige Auswahlmöglichkeit?"

"Ja, das hat mich auch schon gewundert. Was ist denn jetzt mit Deppsing? Wer schreibt denn jetzt das Buch, davon mal abgesehen?" Die Halbdrow war verzweifelt.

"Damit er Euch auch im dritten Kapitel zur Verfügung steht, hättet Ihr ihn im zweiten mindestens noch einmal in die Party aufnehmen müssen und erst nach dem Lösen einer kompletten Quest wieder rausschmeißen dürfen", erklärte der Ripper und fügte bedauernd hinzu: "Tut mir echt Leid, aber das ist halt nun mal so."

"Wer sagt das, etwa Bepissthoseless?", fragte die Superheldin enttäuscht.

"Nein, die Programmierer", stellte der Ripper nüchtern fest, dann ergänzte er: "Falls die wissen, was ihr Code eigentlich macht, heißt das."

Marie-Juana musste einsehen, dass gegen solch mächtige Wesen sogar sie machtlos war. "Ach so, ja dann gehe ich wohl besser mal … das da draußen ist Kanada, sagtet Ihr?"

"Candisarsch, das ist noch viel, viel kälter." Mit den Knochen klappernd unterstrich der Ripper diese Information.

"Kein schöner Ort", warf Valentinstag ein, "Candisarsch kenne ich nämlich, hier war ich schon mal, ist wirklich die Hölle da draußen."

"Vielleicht gehören wir ja hier hin", meinte Nasstücha, "schließlich habe ich einen ziemlichen Haufen Leute abgemurkst, bevor ich zu Eier..."

Marie-Juana hustete laut.

"... hoffentlich begegne ich denen nicht, au weia", beendete die Drow ihren Satz. "He, das ist ja wirklich echt schweinekalt hier, verdammt!"

"Ist halt 'ne gefrorene Hölle, nicht wahr?" Valentinstag zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, was seine chice grüne Rüstung erst richtig zur Geltung brachte.

Und wirklich, die Kälte zog sogar langsam aber kontinuierlich Trefferpunkte ab.

"Da vorne spuken ein paar Geister herum, mit denen werde ich wohl jetzt reden müssen als die Heldin."

Also laberte Marie-Juana mit den durchscheinenden Gestalten, auch wenn die Seelen der Verdammten nur wirres Zeug quatschten und nichts wirklich Neues zu berichten hatten. Da sie bei vier Klassen gleichzeitig nicht überall die Maximalstufe haben konnte und infolgedessen ihr Tiergefährte und ihr Vertrauter ziemlich wenig Trefferpunkte hatten, waren "Iezekatze" und "Allesseh", wie sie seit Neuestem hießen, in der Zwischenzeit verreckt.

"Ach nö." Marie-Juana weinte bitterlich, wobei die Tränen ziemlich schnell gefroren, so dass ihre Klamotten bald steif waren wie ein Brett. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte die Halbdrow vergessen, dass dieses Spiel den Regeln der dritten Edition folgte, größtenteils zumindest, so dass verstorbene Tiergefährten und Vertraute nach einer Rast jeder Zeit wieder zur Verfügung standen.

"Jetzt hört mal auf zu flennen, Ihr könnt doch immer noch einen alten Spielstand laden", schlug Nasstücha vor. "Ihr seid aber auch sowas von sentimental, tsk!"

Genau das tat die Heldin dann auch, aufhören zu flennen und den Spielstand laden, nicht sentimental sein. Schweren Herzens verzichtete sie darauf, das Katzenviech und den Augenball herbeizurufen, weil die ja sonst ohnehin schon sehr bald wieder sowas von tot gewesen wären. Bevor die drei zum zweiten Mal durch die vermaledeite Tür zur eisigen Einöde von Candisarsch traten, flüsterte Marie-Juana ihren beiden Begleitern noch rasch zu:

"Bleibt diesmal dicht hinter mir, Valentinstag, auch wenn ich leider nur ein Paar Siebenmeilenstiefel besitze und die gerade selbst brauche. Ihr, Nasstücha, kommt dann ein wenig später nach."

"Warum?", fragten sowohl der Tiefling als auch die Drow.

"Ach, nur so ein Gefühl. Fühlt sich halt an, als sei da vorne irgendwo ein Dialogauslöser versteckt. Und jetzt kommt, unseren wohlverdienten Urlaub hatte ich mir nämlich etwas wärmer vorgestellt."

"Können wir sprechen?" Valentinstag litt unter dem furchtbaren Fluch, dass er jede Unterhaltung mit dem gleichen Satz beginnen musste.

"Erstens wiederholt Ihr Euch, Valentinstag", stellte Marie-Juana dann auch unnötigerweise fest, "und zweitens, muss das ausgerechnet hier und jetzt sein?"

"Äh, denke schon." Nervös schaute der Tiefling sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass Nasstücha noch außer Hörweite war.

"Na gut dann. Also, was ist so verdammt wichtig, dass wir uns deswegen den Arsch abfrieren müssen?" Die Halbdrow merkte nicht, dass sie allmählich OOC geriet, und das, obwohl sie doch eine Erfindung der Autorin war.

"Öm, na ja, nun, wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht sehr lange", folgte Valentinstag nur teilweise den vorgegebenen Zeilen, "ich dachte jedoch, wir könnten vielleicht Freunde sein?"

"Wie bitte? Freunde? Da hätte ich jetzt aber mit etwas mehr gerechnet. Warum nur Freunde?" Verwundert kratzte sich die Superheldin am Kopf. Dass der attraktivste Mann im ganzen Spiel nicht sofort mit ihr in die Kiste hüpfen wollte, war ja auch wirklich unmöglich nachzuvollziehen.

"Na ja, ich hab Euch zwar immer als Dame respektiert, jedoch habe ich so meine Zweifel, was das anbelangt. Ihr seid so rappeldürr, dass ich inzwischen befürchten muss, dass Ihr in Wirklichkeit ein verkleideter Mann seid, und ich bin VERDAMMT nochmal nicht schwul!" Auf Letzterem bestand der Tiefling so vehement, dass er beinahe einen der Gletscher zum Bersten gebracht hätte.

An der ganzen Misere war vermutlich nur das Design ihrer blöden Robe schuld, betonte diese doch in keinster Weise der Halbdrow perfekte Kurven. Bevor Marie-Juana jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, kam auch schon Nasstücha angestiefelt.

"Ach, Marie-Juana, es gibt dafür kein Wort auf Drow, deshalb muss ich jetzt so komisch herumdrucksen", sprudelte die Assassinin nervös und hektisch hervor, "obwohl das doch eigentlich OOC ist. Also, ich hab da so'n komisches Gefühl, wann immer ich Euch anschaue, und keine Bange, ich weiß, dass Ihr eine Frau seid."

"Wollt Ihr damit etwa sagen, dass Ihr Euch in mich verknallt habt?" Marie-Juanas Überraschung war nur teilweise gespielt.

"Ja, warum auch nicht? Oder findet Ihr etwa schlimm, dass ich bi bin?" Flehend blickte Nasstücha zu ihrer bewunderten Anführerin auf.

"Nicht im Geringsten, liebe Nasstücha, ist ja bestimmt auch ganz toll mit einer Frau, aber eigentlich hatte ich gehofft ..." Trötstend umarmte Marie-Juana ihre Kameradin. "Valentinstag ist halt einfach verdammt attraktiv und hat außerdem etwas, was Euch leider fehlt, und davon nicht zu wenig."

"Damit hätte ich wohl rechnen müssen bei einem weiblichen Spielercharakter." Die Drow, obschon enttäuscht, riss sich zusammen, da sie gegen die Macht eines Fangirls ohnehin hilflos war. "Also nix für ungut, bleiben wir halt beste Freundinnen, in Ordnung?"

"Na klar doch." Die neuen besten Freundinnen knuddelten sich noch einmal, gerade kurz genug, um nicht aneinander festzufrieren.

"Wie, Ihr seid wirklich eine echte Frau?" Valentinstag strahlte wie ein Atomkraftwerk, auch wenn er weder wusste, was ein Atomkraftwerk war, noch es ihn sonderlich interessiert hätte, würde ihm jemand angeboten haben, es zu erklären. "Das beruhigt mich jetzt allerdings ungemein. Darf ich nochmal von vorne anfangen?"

"Warum, zur Hölle, muss das ausgerechnet hier draußen sein, verdammt?" Ganz gegen ihre Art fluchte Marie-Juana laut, einfach weil sie endlich wissen wollte, wie sich so etwas anfühlte.

"Weil das so schön dramatisch und romantisch ist mit der Musik und dem Wind, der durch Eure und meine Haare weht?" Die Worte des Tieflings entbehrten nicht einer gewissen Wahrheit: die Musik, das Rauschen des eisigen Windes, die wehenden Haare, all das hatte schon irgendwie was.

"Stimmt schon irgendwie", musste die Halbdrow denn auch zugeben, wenn die Kälte inzwischen auch sogar ihr zusetzte. "Macht trotzdem schnell diesmal, bevor wir hier noch festfrieren!"

"Also ich liebe Euch, meine Dame, mit meinem ganzen Herzen, und ich würde auch gerne diese verflixte Rüstung ablegen, damit wir uns '*noch*' näher kommen können, wäre die nicht inzwischen angefroren und ich so furchtbar schüchtern. Jetzt würde ich Euch gerne das 'du' anbieten, jedoch ist mir dies leider nicht gestattet, meine Geliebte."

"Die Programmierer schon wieder? Zur Hölle mit denen!" Marie-Juana musste insgeheim zugeben, dass Fluchen, zumindest in der Hölle, *verdammt* gut tat.

"Nein, die Übersetzer, die sind genau so beknackt." Valentinstag zuckte mit den Schultern und warf der Halbdrow einen sehr verliebten Blick zu.

Diese sandte einen mindestens ebenso verliebten Blick zurück. "Ihrzen wir uns halt weiterhin, was soll's. Können wir jetzt endlich knutschen und dann irgendwo nach drinnen gehen?"

Das musste die Halbdrow dem Tiefling nicht zweimal sagen. Nach einem furchtbar kitschigen und ebenso feuchten Kuss begab sich die Gruppe dann endlich in einen der Innenräume, wo es nicht so höllisch kalt war und der Sabber, den Marie-Juana und Valentinstag jetzt überall im Gesicht hatten, endlich schmelzen und schließlich sogar trocknen konnte.

*****

Namensliste:

Candisarsch (Cania, achte Hölle von Baator)

Bachchor (Baator, die Neun Höllen)

*****

Im nächsten Kapitel - "Böse Fangirls und ihre Badfics" - geht es genau darum: die Auswirkungen von den von Fangirls geschriebenen Geschichten auf nicht ganz so unschuldige Canon-Charaktere. In gewisser Weise mein Lieblingskapitel, da sich hier die Geschichte selbst durch den Kakao zieht.


	8. K7: Böse Fangirls und ihre Badfics

**7 - Böse Fangirls und ihre Badfics**

"So, jetzt waren wir in der Mine, in der miefigen Taverne, sind ansonsten sinnlos durch Eis und Schnee gestapft ... was jetzt?" Nasstücha verlor allmählich die Geduld.

"Nochmal shoppen gehen? Ritzenbier ist ja netterweise direkt von Leck Mich'Amaal aus zur Hölle gefahren, extra damit wir hier einen Waffenschmied haben. War doch supernett von ihm, oder?" Marie-Juana fand es momentan gar nicht mehr so schlimm in der Hölle, mal abgesehen davon, dass es nun eben einmal die Hölle war.

"Der komische Heini aus der Mine verkauft aber bessere Sachen", protestierte die Drow.

"Ja, aber der flucht doch immer so fürchterlich und außerdem ist er furchtbar häßlich und stinkt." Die Halbdrow rümpfte die Nase.

"Was erwartet Ihr denn auch sonst von einem Höllenschlundscheusal, bei den Gruben der Hölle!" Valentinstag schüttelte den gehörnten Kopf.

"Den habe ich gerade nicht kapiert ..." Marie-Juana vollführte die gleiche Geste, wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen.

"Na, 'pit fiend' und 'by the pits of Hell' ..." Der Tiefling verstand überhaupt nicht, dass seine Freundin, die doch sonst alles wusste, seinem kleinen Wortspiel nicht folgen konnte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, diese komische tiefgekühlte Tussi in der Eishölle zu finden?", mischte sich Nasstücha ein, die es ziemlich ankotzte, dass sie momentan die Einzige zu sein schien, die noch halbwegs klar dachte.

"Eish_öh_le meint Ihr wohl", korrigierte Marie-Juana, die es natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte, dass jemand anderes etwas Klügeres bemerkte als sie selbst.

"Läuft das hier nicht auf das Gleiche raus?" Die Drow schüttelte ihren Kopf und auch sich selbst. Letzteres, weil die Temperaturen nur knapp über dem absoluten Nullpunkt lagen, auch wenn keiner der drei jemals von der Kelvin-Skala gehört hatte oder auch nur das Wort 'Tieftemperaturphysik' zu buchstabieren in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Wie sich noch herausstellen sollte, war die schockgefrostete wunderschöne Frau in der Höhle die berühmte schizophrene Ex-Paladinin Abinsbett aus Niehintern, auf die viele männliche Spielercharaktere voll abfuhren.

"Die sieht ja echt geil aus", wagte Valentinstag dann auch zu bemerken, fügte jedoch sofort beschämt hinzu: "wenn natürlich auch lange nicht so toll wie Ihr, meine Geliebte."

"Wie entfrosten wir die Tante jetzt eigentlich?", wunderte sich Nasstücha.

"Indem wir ein Feuer machen!" Genau das tat Marie-Juana dann auch.

Kaum aufgetaut, griff Abinsbett, die irgendwie nie zu wissen schien, ob sie jetzt gut oder böse sein wollte, sofort an, ließ sich später jedoch auf eine Diskussion ein, die Marie-Juana dank der besseren Argumente natürlich gewann.

"So, das wäre erledigt. Abinsbett ist wieder nett, einen der geheimen Sprüche, die wir sammeln müssen, hat sie uns netterweise auch gesteckt, also alles gut soweit. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Die Anführerin des kleinen Heldentrupps blickte fragend um sich.

"Zur Sinnfrei in den Tempel gehen und endlich ihr selten doofes Rätsel knacken?", schlug Nasstücha vor.

"Ja, und dann auf zum Schnarchkopf", bestätigte Marie-Juana.

"Wer denkt sich nur immer diese absolut dämlichen Namen aus?", fragte die Drow-Assassinin nicht nur sich selbst nicht zum ersten Male.

"Abinsbett tut mir voll Leid irgendwie, die hätte ich sooo gerne mitgenommen, und jetzt muss ich sie ganz alleine in einer Eishöhle in einer Eishölle herumstehen lassen", bemerkte Marie-Juana bedauernd, "Aber was will ich machen, jetzt wo ich einen Geliebten und eine beste Freundin habe?"

"Ist doch nicht Eure Schuld, meine Geliebte." Tröstend legte der Tiefling seinen Arm um die Halbdrow. Da eine Geschichte zumindest den Anschein einer Handlung wahren sollte, zog die Gruppe bald darauf weiter.

Die Sinnfrei laberte genau so wie es ihr Name erwarten ließ, und alle drei Helden atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie endlich den Spuren des Schnarchkopfes folgen durften, auch wenn das hieß, dass sie wieder einmal kämpfen mussten und somit Blut und Gehirnmasse herumspritzte. Leider blieben auch die Helden nicht unbesudelt.

"Manchmal wünschte ich mir, die Waschmaschine wäre bereits erfunden, aber echt." Wie konnte eine Superheldin nur in derart dreckiger Kleidung durch die Gegend ziehen? Marie-Juana war am Boden zerstört.

"Wovon um alles in Candisarsch sprecht Ihr?" Valentinstag verstand nicht, was die Halbdrow gemeint hatte. Eine Maschine zum Waschen?

"Das ist halt Mary ... äh, Marie-Juana. Das ist zu hoch für unsereins." Nasstücha zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

"Was suchen wir eigentlich genau nochmal?", erkundigte sich Valentinstag, der ein wenig abgelenkt war, weil er sich nicht enthalten konnte, seiner Freundin auf die äußerst wohlgeformte Kehrseite zu starren.

"Na die Pissende der Torte oder so ähnlich, weil die uns sagen kann, wo wir die Pissende der Dramen finden können", antwortete diese. "Zumindest legen das die komischen Träume des Schnarchkopfes nahe, die wir miterleben durften. Wüsste gerne einmal, was der eigentlich genommen hat …"

Das Wäscheproblem hatte sich dann bald erledigt, als nämlich ein komisches Etwas, welches entfernt einer Truhe mit Reißzähnen ähnelte, plötzlich Marie-Juanas neue Hexenmeisterinnenrobe verschluckte, und das obwohl diese doch so teuer und es ein Menge Arbeit gewesen war, sie pink zu färben.

"Ach nee, muss das jetzt schon wieder sein?" Die Halbdrow war es allmählich Leid, ständig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, zumal wenn es auf eine Weise geschah, welche sie der Lächerlichkeit preisgab.

"Wenigstens habt Ihr Abinsbett nicht in Eurer Gruppe, die hätte jetzt nämlich gelacht", versuchte Nasstücha ihre beste Freundin zu trösten.

"Äh... meine Dame?" Valentinstag lief mal wieder rot an und blickte verschämt zur Seite, auch wenn das zu einem Veteranen, der buchstäblich unmenschliche Folter überstanden und bereits gegen alle möglichen und unmöglichen teuflischen und dämonischen Biester gekämpft hatte, nicht so wirklich passte.

"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Ihr würdet an dieser Stelle gar nichts sagen", seufzte Marie-Juana erleichtert, "ich meine, wenn Ihr mich schon zum ersten Mal so seht und gar nicht drauf reagiert, wäre das mal wieder typisch gewesen für die Scriptschreiber."

"Beinahe hätte ich auch nicht auf Euren ... kleinen Unfall reagiert", erwiderte der Tiefling, "jedoch gibt es da diesen Bugfix mit ein paar zusätzlichen Dialogzeilen." Vorsichtig riskierte er einen Blick, sah dann aber sofort wieder weg und wischte sich die Schweißperlen aus der Stirn.

"'Jedoch' ist wohl eines Eurer Lieblingsworte?" Der Halbdrow war bereits seit geraumer Zeit aufgefallen, dass ihr Geliebter öfter 'jedoch' sagte als ihm vermutlich selbst bewusst war.

"Gut möglich", antwortete der Tiefling, "jedoch kommt es darauf an, wie man 'however' übersetzt. Indessen solltet Ihr vorsichtig sein, meine Dame, denn das ist schließlich die Hölle, wo ziemlich übles Gesocks rumläuft, halt so Teufel und Dämonen und so."

"He, wie süß, Ihr verteidigt meine Unschuld", hauchte Marie-Juana erfreut, "auch wenn 'meine Dame' echt doof klingt auf Dauer. Wie auch immer, entweder wir zwei beide suchen uns jetzt endlich eine dunkle Ecke, oder aber ich will sofort was zum Anziehen!"

"Ihr zwei da vorne, könnt Ihr Euch nicht ein klein wenig zusammenreißen?", rief Nasstücha leicht verärgert. "Schließlich haben wir eine Welt zu retten und überhaupt ..."

"Hätte dieser Spruch jetzt nicht besser zu Abinsbett gepasst?", fragten die Halbdrow und der Tiefling gleichzeitig.

"Mag sein, die ist aber jetzt gerade nicht hier, sondern friert sich immer noch in ihrer Höhle den Hintern ab", bemerkte die Drow, immer noch ein wenig verstimmt. Dann wandte sie sich dem männlichen Teil des Paares zu. "Mensch Valentinstag, Ihr hasst es doch auch, ständig in schlechten Geschichten irgendwelcher geistesgestörten Fangirls vorzukommen, wo gerammelt wird, was das Zeug hält, unsereiner fast permanent OOC ist und so weiter."

"Ihr meint, das hier ist so eine Geschichte?" Entsetzt blickte Valentinstag seine Kampfgefährtin an.

"Das befürchte ich allmählich zumindest." Nasstücha warf Valentinstag einen äußerst besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Ist Euch etwa noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Euer Name öfter genannt wird als jeder andere? Ganz zu schweigen von den wiederholten Anspielungen auf … Eure 'Männlichkeit'? Nur ein Fangirl würde dermassen darauf herumreiten. Gibt Euch das etwa nicht zu denken?"

"Doch, jetzt wo Ihr es erwähnt ... äh, wie meint Ihr das, 'darauf herumreiten'?" Nun wirklich ein wenig besorgt konnte Valentinstag nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen die Farbe einer vollreifen Tomate annahmen.

"Na auf den Anspielungen, meinte ich eigentlich", versuchte die Drow-Assassinin ihren Kameraden zu beruhigen, "das Andere nur, wenn Ihr nichts dagegen unternehmt, dass diese Geschichte sich in eine ungute Richtung entwickelt."

"Dann sollten wir schleunigst zusehen, dass wir etwas zum Anziehen für Marie-Juana finden. Tut mir jetzt echt Leid, meine Geliebte, aber in einer solchen Story würdet Ihr auch nicht vorkommen wollen."

"Wieso denn nicht? He, ich bin die Heldin!" Die Halbdrow wurde aus der ganzen Aufregung nicht schlau.

"Äh, weil ... ", versuchte Valentinstag zu erklären, wobei er einen Anflug von Nervosität in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken konnte, "na ja, es meistens nur darum geht, dass die Mary Sue mit dem bestaussehenden Typen poppt."

"So heiße ich aber nicht, sondern Marie-Juana Susannah ..." Marie-Juana, obwohl doch eigentlich eines der intelligentesten Wesen im Multiversum, verstand immer noch nicht, was daran so schlimm sein sollte, zumal Mary Sue ja nicht ihr Name war.

"Oder auch zwei Typen oder zwei Tussis miteinander rummachen", ergänzte Nasstücha, "und das auch dann, wenn sie laut Canon weder homosexuell sind noch sich besonders gut vertragen."

"Igitt, das ist ja wirklich widerlich!" Angeekelt rümpfte die Heldin die Nase.

"Sag ich doch", bestätigten der Tiefling und die Drow gleichzeitig.

"Oft ist obendrein auch die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik unter aller Sau, und so etwas wie einen Plot kannst du vergessen, da macht echt gar nichts Sinn", vervollständigte Nasstücha die Erklärung.

Immer noch leicht rot im Gesicht, fügte Valentinstag hinzu: "Von den unmöglichen Stellungen, die die Akteure ausprobieren, ganz zu schweigen. Alleine beim Gedanken daran tun mir sämtliche Knochen weh, und nicht nur die …"

Das war nun wirklich eine furchtbare Vorstellung, ja geradezu ein Albtraum! In so einer Geschichte wollte Marie-Juana natürlich nicht auch nur ansatzweise auftauchen, also konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das Wesentliche, auch wenn es ihr schwerfiel. "Ja also gut, dann machen wir halt mit unserer Aufgabe weiter, aber kommt da nicht später noch so eine Höhle mit Feuer und Eis gleichzeitig? Ich meine ja nur …", ergänzte die Heldin, als sie Nasstüchas strengen Blick bemerkte, "da könnten wir dann auch endlich unsere Klamotten waschen und gescheit duschen. Allmählich fangen wir nämlich an zu miefen."

Ein paar Höhlen – oder auch Höllen – weiter existierten dann wirklich Feuer und Eis in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft.

"Ist das hier jetzt nicht eigentlich physikalisch unmöglich?", wunderte sich Nasstücha über das mehr als unlogische Phänomen.

"Das sind halt die Ebenen, die halten sich nun mal nicht an Naturgesetze", erklärte Valentinstag, der sich ja fast so gut mit dem Wesen des Multiversums auskannte wie Marie-Juana.

"Ist das nicht egal?", erwiderte selbige. "Hauptsache, wir haben warmes Wasser, oder? Valentinstag?"

"Ja, meine Geliebte?" Schon wieder so ein grauenhafter Zwang, stets die selben Worte zu wiederholen. Der Tiefling hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine gescheuert, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren.

"Kommt Ihr mit?" Die Halbdrow entkleidete sich in äußerst aufreizender Weise, während sie ihrem Geliebten ein einladendes Lächeln schenkte.

"Was, Ihr wollt es wirklich unter einer heißen Quelle mit mir treiben?" Valentinstag riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Wie furchtbar klischeemäßig! Das geht nun wirklich nicht, meine Dame!"

"Aber Valentinstag, das hier ist doch nur eine Parodie!" Verführerisch präsentierte Marie-Juana ihren wohlgeformten Körper. "Wollt Ihr denn nicht auch mal Euren Spaß haben?"

"Eine Parodie, sagt Ihr? Ja wenn das so ist ..." Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte der Tiefling seine Rüstung in die Ecke gepfeffert, sich seiner Kleidung entledigt und war der Halbdrow unter den angenehm temperierten Wasserfall gefolgt. Weitere Details mag sich jeder für sich selbst vorstellen, da diese Geschichte ursprünglich ein P16-Rating nicht überschreiten sollte.

"Fangirls und ihre Badfics", murmelte Nasstücha vor sich hin, während sie ihre Kleider und auch sich selbst wusch, wobei sie tunlichst zu ignorieren versuchte, was Marie-Juana und Valentinstag gerade taten. "Auch wenn dies wirklich nur eine Parodie sein sollte, musste das jetzt sein? Bei Eierschnee, ich hoffe nur, die zwei da sind bald fertig, allmählich werde ich nämlich echt neidisch."

Leider sollte es noch Stunden dauern, bis das Trio weiterzog, wobei zwei der Helden strahlten, als hätten sie sich soeben stundenlang auf eindeutig nicht jugendfreie Weise miteinander vergnügt, die dritte hingegen ziemlich sauertöpfisch dreinschaute und mehrere Bildschirme lang kein einziges Wort sprach.

*****

Namensliste:

Abinsbett (Aribeth de Tylmarande, Halfelfe, Ex-Paladinin und Lieblingscharakter männlicher Spieler)

Die Sinnfrei (Sensai Dharvana, Githzerai, Priesterin des Schlafenden-Kultes)

Der Schnarchkopf (Der Schlafende, Wesen aus den Höheren Ebenen, träumt von der Liebe)

Die Pissende der Torte (Die Wissende der Orte, kennt des Aufenthaltsort jeden Wesens)

Die Pissende der Dramen (Die Wissende der Namen, kennt den wahren Namen jeden Wesens)

*****

Im nächsten Kapitel - "Hölle ist schwul" - ist es nicht die Hölle, die schwul ist, sondern … aber das wird noch nicht verraten. WARNUNG: Ein Slash-Nebenpairing!!!


	9. K8: Hölle ist schwul

**8 – Hölle ist schwul**

"Äh, Nasstücha?" Nervös wandte sich Valentinstag an seine Kameradin.

"Was ist, Valentinstag?" Nasstücha hatte zwar nicht wirklich Lust dazu, doch schrieb das Spiel ihr vor, dass sie ihrem Kumpel jetzt gefälligst zuzuhören hatte.

Auch wenn es an dieser Stelle überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr ergab, tuschelte Valentinstag plötzlich hinter Marie-Juanas Rücken mit Nasstücha. Dabei gab es doch keinen Grund, dass ihm peinlich sein musste, was ein paar notgeile Drowfrauen irgendwann einmal zu ihm gesagt hatten. Auch wurde er schon wieder rot, was zwar irgendwie unheimlich niedlich war, doch - wie bereits erwähnt - nicht unbedingt logisch genannt werden konnte.

"Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?" Marie-Juana war die Unlogik des Ganzen natürlich sofort aufgefallen. "Ihr solltet doch eigentlich inzwischen mit mir über alles reden können, oder?"

"Tut mir echt Leid, meine Geliebte, doch da komme ich genau so wenig gegen an wie wenn mein Dämonenblut mal wieder kocht und meine Augen dann plötzlich rot leuchten", entschuldigte sich der Tiefling. "Oder zumindest im Text steht, dass sie rot leuchten." Um Verzeihung heischend lächelte er die Halbdrow an.

"Valentinstag hat Recht, es ist wirklich nicht seine Schuld, dass diese Zeilen erst jetzt aufgetaucht sind, obwohl sie doch viel besser in die Mitte des zweiten Kapitels gepasst hätten." Nasstücha zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist halt leider nicht zu ändern, solche Dinge geschehen eben in einem Computerspiel."

"Na gut, ich hoffe allerding, dass das jetzt das letzte Mal war, dass so komisches Zeug passiert, was mal wieder keiner wirklich kapiert." Die Anführerin schüttelte ihren Kopf, dann stellte sie nicht zum ersten und leider auch nicht zum letzten Male das Offensichtliche fest: "Wir sollten weiter gehen, hier herum stehen und frieren bringt ja schließlich nichts."

Vermutlich hieß die Pissende der Torte deshalb so, weil jeder halbwegs vernünftige Mensch – auch wenn kein Mitglied der Truppe vernünftig oder ein Mensch genannt werden konnte – automatisch den unheimlichen Drang verspüren musste, ihr solches Backwerk ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Sprach das geflügelte Etwas doch derart hanebüchenen Unsinn, dass die drei Helden seiner Ansprache kaum folgen konnten.

Sie war zwar potthäßlich, dennoch überkam Valentinstag schon wieder so ein komischer Drang, er musste einfach sagen: "Sie ist wunderschön ...", und das nur, weil diese Worte in seinem Dialog standen.

Marie-Juana war natürlich ein wenig beleidigt deswegen, wenn auch nicht sehr lange. Dass sie überhaupt derart negative Emotionen verspürte, schrieb sie dem bösen Einfluss von Candisarsch zu. Es wurde allmählich Zeit, dass sie von hier fortkamen. Zum Glück konnte ihnen die Pissende der Torte nach einigem Hin und Her endlich verraten, wo sich die Pissende der Dramen befand, wenn natürlich auch wieder in Form eines Rätsels.

Die Pissende der Dramen sah überhaupt nicht so beindruckend aus, wie man es von einem uralten geheimnisvollen Wesen erwartet hätte, sondern eigentlich wie ein ganz normaler NPC. Was die blöde Tussi an Kohle verlangte, nur dafür, dass sie ein paar Namen ausspuckte, war schon unverschämt. Doch wenigstens wusste Maria-Juana jetzt die Wahren Namen aller wichtigen - oder auch weniger wichtigen - Charaktere in dem Spiel. Obendrein hatte sie sogar bestätigt bekommen, dass Valentinstag wirklich ihre einzig wahre Liebe war, was doch ungeheur romantisch war, fast schon kitschig zu nennen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es kitschig und schmalzig ohne Ende. Netterweise war die Pissende dann so freundlich, die Gruppe zurück in die Stadt der Vergorenen Stelen zu schicken, wo das Kapitel angefangen hatte. Ohne das Relikt und die Möglichkeit des Teleportierens wäre der Weg zu Fuß auch ziemlich weit gewesen, zumal es bereits mehrere Male gar keinen Weg zurück gegeben hatte.

"Jetzt können wir endlich nach Ferhurn und Bepissthoseless stoppen!" Voller Kampfeslust tätschelte Valentinstag seinen schweren Kriegsflegel.

"Ja, und ich lerne endlich einmal mehr von der Oberfläche kennen!" Bei diesen Worten wirkte die sonst so kühle Nasstücha beinahe schwärmerisch.

Marie-Juana schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Ist ja schön und gut alles, doch würde ich vorher gerne noch ein paar Dinge hier erledigen. Wozu habe ich sonst so viel Geld ausgegeben, nur um ein paar blöde Namen zu erfahren? Ich mag ja die gute Superheldin sein, aber das ist dann sogar mir zu verschwenderisch."

Im Tempel der Sinnfrei war jene zunächst wenig begeistert, dass sie plötzlich so mir nichts dir nichts ihre Religion aufgeben und den Schnarchkopf wecken sollte, doch hatte der Ripper Recht behalten: Wahre Namen waren ungeheuer praktisch. Auch besänftigte es die Priesterin ein wenig, dass sie die einzig wahre Liebe ihres angebeteten Gottes sein sollte.

Der Schnarchkopf reagierte jedoch völlig anders als erwartet.

"Warum habt Ihr mich aufgeweckt, Sterbliche?", fragte die imposante Gestalt, während ihre milchig weißen Augen noch in dem Versuch blinzelten, ihre Umgebung etwas weniger verschwommen wahrnehmen zu können. "Millionen von Jahren habe ich nur von ihr geträumt und von nichts anderem: meiner einzig wahren großen Liebe."

"Moment mal." Die Sinnfrei zückte einen Notizkalender. "256387 Jahre, neun Monate und vier Tage, um genau zu sein."

"Zweihun..." Das Celestische Wesen räuperte sich, auch wenn es in der englischen Version aus dem Elysium stammte, doch da ohnehin kaum jemand das mit den Ebenen wirklich kapierte, störte das niemanden sonderlich. "Aönen habe ich in tiefstem Schlafe verbracht, nur um einst in ihren Armen zu erwachen. Eines fernen Tages, an dem meine Liebe mich finden wird, hier in Candisarsch. Heute jedoch ..."

"... steht sie vor Euch, oh Himmliches Wesen, oh, mein Planetar, denn ich bin es, die Sinnfrei, die die Götter für Euch auserkoren haben." Fast so breit grinsend wie ein gewisser Halbling, wenn dieser gerade seine Hand aus der Tasche eines nun weniger reichen Opfers zog, bewegte sich die nicht ganz menschliche Frau auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde zu. Langsam und gemächlich schritt sie dahin, um der dramatischen Wirkung willen.

"Nein, das kann nicht sein." Verwirrt blickte die Engelsgestalt, deren Stimme so volltönend klang wie eine Bronzeglocke, von links nach rechts.

"Aber die Pissenden haben es doch selbst gesagt! Oh, Geliebter, so viele lange Jahre habe ich Euch angebetet." Die Sinnfrei blickte ihrem Gott tief in die Augen.

"Anbetung an sich mag ja nichts Schlechtes sein, ganz gewiss nicht; allerdings, äh ... ich glaube, Ihr versteht nicht ganz." Hilflos senkte der engelhafte Mann sein Haupt.

"Was gibt es denn da nicht zu verstehen? Ich bin es wirklich, auf die Ihr gewartet habt! Ich, Eure Sinnfrei." Die Priesterin breitete ihre Arme weit aus und öffnete ihre Lippen, um den Kuss ihres Angebeteten zu empfangen.

Der Schnarchkopf erhob seine Arme in einer abwehrenden Geste und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Keine Frau war es, die ich ersehnte, sondern ein holder Jüngling. Der da vorne wäre ganz nach meinem Geschmack, trüge er nicht so offensichtlich die Zeichen böses Blutes."

"Wie bitte?" Zum Glück trug die Sinnfrei gerade nichts Zerbrechliches mit sich herum, denn sonst hätte sie es vor lauter Schreck ganz bestimmt fallen lassen.

"Ja, ich bin homosexuell." Der grünhäutige Mann faltete seine Schwingen zusammen und seufzte tief. "Das ist wohl mein größter Fluch. Oh, wie haben sie mich ausgelacht, damals in Celestia, Elysium, wo auch immer ..."

"Ihr habt mich belogen und mein Lebenswerk zerstört!" Wütend sah die Sinnfrei Marie-Juana und deren Gefolge an.

"Nein, ich bin Zeuge, die Pissende der Dramen hat wirklich gesagt ...", versuchte Nasstücha die bescheuerte Priesterin aus den Ebenen zu besänftigen.

Doch die Sinnfrei hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu, zückte ein Messer, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, und das, obwohl Priester eigentlich keine Messer verwenden sollten. Dann griff sie an, nur um Valentinstags Flegel mitten auf die Nase zu bekommen.

"Hey, die wollte ich haben!" Manchmal hätte Marie-Juana diesem Tiefling wirklich eine knallen können, wären da nicht seine ganz besonderen Qualitäten gewesen.

"Hoppla, Tschuldigung ..." Betreten blickte der Geliebte der Halbdrow zu Boden.

"Ahem. Wenn Ihr jetzt bitte Euer sinnloses Blutvergießen beenden könntet, damit ich weiter schlafen und träumen kann, es sei denn ... Ihr da, mit den Hörnern und dem elegant schwingenden Schwanz scheint trotz Eures dämonischen Erbes nicht vollkommen verdorben zu sein. Was den Charakter anbelangt, meine ich jedenfalls. Denkt Ihr nicht, es wäre möglich, dass Ihr da etwas missverstanden habt und Ihr es seid, vom dem die Pissende sprach?"

Valentinstag errötete leicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Auf gar keinen Fall!", rief Marie-Juana, und fast wie von selbst landeten ihre vier Häckselschwerter Der Absoluten Unbesiegbarkeit in ihren Händen. Dann hatte sie plötzlich eine Eingebung. "Wäre ein Drow in Ordnung für Euch? Sie mögen ja nicht unbedingt den besten Ruf haben, sind aber auch nicht ganz unattraktiv."

"He", beschwerte sich Valentinstag, einen fragenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Die Halbdrow winkte ab und blickte den Tiefling auf eine Weise an, die ihn sofort hätte verstummen lassen, hätte er nicht ohnehin bereits geschwiegen.

"Was sind Drow? Sterbliche Wesen wie Ihr?" Mit großen Augen blickte die Engelsgestalt Marie-Juana an. "Vergesst eines nicht: von den Höheren Ebenen aus kam ich direkt nach Candisarsch, und das vor so langer Zeit, dass es noch nicht einmal eine der Neun Höllen war damals. Auf Ferhurn, Eurer materiellen Ebene war ich nie. Gerade eben erst bin ich erwacht, wie kann ich da jemals von den Dunkelelfen aus dem Untenweich und ihrer bösen Göttin Lolli gehört haben?"

"Also ich wüsste da jemanden. Er ist Waffenschmied und ..."

"Wo kann ich ihn finden?", unterbrach der Schnarchkopf die Halbdrow, ungeduldig mit den Flügeln schlagend.

"Nicht weit von hier, in einer miefigen Taverne. Folgt uns einfach." Mit dem Himmlischen Wesen im Schlepptau latschte die Gruppe zu dem höllisch müffelnden Gasthaus.

Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Der Schnarchkopf sah Ritzenbier an. Ritzenbier sah den Schnarchkopf an.

"Mein einzig wahrer Geliebter, wollt Ihr mit mir kommen in Himmlische Gefilde?" Schmachtenden und sehr verliebten Blickes schaute der grünhäutige geflügelte Mann dem dunkelelfischen Waffenschmied tief in die Augen.

"Was, und meine Schmiede dicht machen?" Ritzenbier schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn er sich ein lüsternes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Außerdem kann ich nicht in den Himmel. Ich bin nicht unbedingt einer von den Guten, müsst Ihr wissen."

"Gut genug für mich. Niemand ist so verdorben, dass seine Seele nicht gerettet werden kann, Geliebter." Aufgeregt flatterte das Wesen aus den Höheren Ebenen mit den Flügeln. "Mein Engel!"

"Moment mal, ist das nicht ein arges Klischee? Außerdem seht eher Ihr wie ein Engel aus. Mal davon abgesehen, verdorben bin ich schon und ich hatte auch nicht vor, das zu ändern." Der Dunkelelf deutete auf seinen Schritt.

"Diese Art Verdorbenheit stört mich nicht im Geringsten, niemand hat etwas von einer platonischen Beziehung gesagt." Mit unverhohlener Gier musterte der Schnarchkopf den Drow. "Kommt in meine Arme! Fall es Euch nicht stört, dass ich kahlköpfig bin und so ein häßliches grünes Gesicht habe, meine ich. Zum Glück bin ich schwul, denn bei den weiblichen Spielercharakteren hätte ich nie eine Chance gehabt."

"Stört mich absolut nicht, zumindest wenn das da unter Eurem Lendenschurz keine Waffe aus Metall ist." Der Schmied sah nach und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Drei Tage lang blieb Ritzenbiers Schmiede geschlossen, und einige Meilen rund um das miefige Höllenloch von einer Taverne herum schmolz das Eis einfach so weg.

"Hallo Ripper, ich habe Euren wahren Namen", begrüßte Marie-Juana ihren alten Bekannten. "Wenn Ihr nun so freundlich wäret, uns zu helfen, zurück nach Ferhurn zu gelangen? Das wäre echt nett und dergleichen."

Der Knochenmann nickte, grinste und schon erschien eine Türe vor der Nase der drei Helden, welche vorher nicht dort gewesen war.

"He, das macht ja wirklich Spaß, so mit den Wahren Namen rumzuspielen, wenn ich bloss nicht das Gefühle hätte, dass es irgendwie nicht ganz richtig ist ..."

"Können wir dann jetzt?" Ein wenig gereizt blickte Nasstücha ihre Anführerin und beste Freundin an.

"Ja, ich will auch nach Hause, aber einen Moment noch." Die Halbdrow wandte sich an ihre Gefährten, wobei sie ziemlich wichtig aussah.

"Was wollt Ihr denn noch hier?" Auch Valentinstag wurde allmählich ungeduldig. "Je eher wir das alles hinter uns haben, desto früher können wir ähm … zu den angenehmen Dingen des Lebens übergehen, meint Ihr nicht?"

"Ja, ich weiß, und nichts täte ich lieber, als die Heldin muss ich jedoch jetzt etwas für Euch tun, Kameraden. Ich bin hier eine von den Guten, so etwas wird von mir erwartet!" Marie-Juana räuperte sich dramatisch, auch wenn sich vermutlich nicht einmal die Verbrecherin dieses Machwerks vorstellen kann, wie ein dramatisches Räuspern sich anhört. "Also, Nasstücha, mit Eurem Wahren Namen zwinge ich Euch, ab sofort nie wieder Schuldgefühle zu haben wegen all der vielen unzähligen wirklich furchtbaren abscheulichen grausigen widerwärtigen ekelerregenden scheußlichen gemeinen fiesen Verbrechen, die Ihr so verbrochen habt."

"He … Was? Hilfe, das fühlt sich aber jetzt ganz merkwürdig an." Die Drow-Assassinin guckte ungefähr so verwirrt, wie eine Drow-Assassinin guckt, wenn sie gerade keinen blassen Schimmer hat, was eigentlich los ist. "Na super", jubelte sie dann, nachdem die erste Überraschung sich gelegt hatte, "ich fühle ja gar keine Schuldgefühle mehr! Danke, liebe Marie-Juana, ich könnte Euch knutschen. Wenn Ihr nicht so fest mit Valentinstag zusammen wäret, heißt das."

"Och, auf die Backe ist schon in Ordnung. Halt, die Wange, meine ich." Die Heldin rückte ihr Gewand zurecht. "Nun zu Euch, Valentinstag ..."

"Wie, wollt Ihr mich jetzt etwa zu etwas zwingen, was ich Euch bereits freiwillig gegeben habe? Wie pervers ist das denn?" Der Tiefling war entsetzt und sah sich panisch um.

"Keine Panik, diese Option funktioniert doch sowieso nicht im Spiel." Liebevoll und gnädig blickte die Superheldin ihrem Liebhaber tief in die immer noch weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Nein, bei Eurem Wahren Namen rufe ich Euch jetzt an, dass Ihr von Eurem dämonischen Fluch erlöst werdet, auch wenn das vielleicht heißt, dass Eure hübschen Hörner und Euer niedlicher Schwanz verschwinden und auch Euer … Durchhaltevermögen darunter leidet."

"Das tut Ihr für mich? Oh, was für ein wunderbares Geschenk!" Begeistert führte der Waffenmeister einen Tanz auf, der Deppsing alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Dann fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu: "Und keine Panik, ich fühle mich zwar irgendwie anders, aber nur weniger wütend, sonst hat nicht überhaupt nichts geändert." Und ja: die süßen Hörnchen und der niedliche Schwanz waren immer noch da, sehr zu Marie-Juanas Freude. Nervtötender Weise fiel sich unser Pärchen einmal wieder in die Arme. Es fehlte wahrlich nicht viel, und sie hätten ziemlichen Unsinn angestellt.

Lediglich dem raschen Eingreifen Nasstüchas war es zu verdanken, dass dieses Kapitel endlich ein Ende nimmt, und ein harmloses obendrein. "Wenn Ihr zwei dann fertig seid mit Rumknutschen, könnten wir vielleicht endlich nach Ferhurn und die Welt vor Bepissthoseless retten?"

"Klar doch." Marie-Juana schob ihre Robe in Position, dann ergriff sie die Knochenhand des Rippers. "Tschüss, Ripper, war nett Euch kennenzulernen und dergleichen, aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich los."

So bereiteten sich die drei Helden also auf den Endkampf vor und traten todesmutig durch das Portal, welches sie nach Triefwasser bringen sollte, wo Bepissthoseless, wie sie ja wussten, bereits auf sie wartete.

*****

Namensliste:

Stadt der Vergorenen Stelen (Stadt der Verlorenen Seelen, Stadt in Cania)

Im nächsten und letzten Kapitel - "Und sie lebten glücklich bis zum Abspann" - folgt nicht der Abspann, sondern der Endk(r)ampf sowie meine persönliche Version des letzten Cutscene-Dialoges.


	10. K9: Und sie lebten glücklich bis zum Abs

**9 – Und sie lebten glücklich bis zum Abspann**

Triefwasser stand in Flammen, überall lagen Trümmer herum. Die ganzen verkohlten Leichen, die Bepissthoseless teilweise wiederbelebt hatte, damit sie für ihn kämpften, trugen auch nicht eben zur Verschönerung des Stadtbildes bei. So richtig gut sah das wirklich nur als Computergrafik aus. Marie-Juana und ihr Gefolge bahnten sich vorsichtig ihren Weg zu Turban, das heißt, das hätten sie vermutlich getan, wären sie nicht ohnehin direkt neben selbigem erschienen.

"Hallo Turban", wandte sich die Superheldin an ihren Auftraggeber aus dem ersten Kapitel.

Turban, der vor der qualmenden Ruine seiner Kaschemme stand und gerade vergeblich versuchte, den kümmerlichen Rest der Stadtwache so zu verheizen, dass auch ein paar Feinde dabei draufgingen, sah erfreut auf, als er angesprochen wurde. Er war überglücklich, dass es wirklich die Halbdrow war, deren liebreizende Stimme er soeben vernommen hatte.

"He, Marie-Juana, ich dachte schon, Ihr wäret tot. Wie habt Ihr es nur wieder geschafft, ausgerechnet in dem Moment zu erscheinen, in dem wir Euch am meisten brauchen?" Der ehemalige Kaschemmenbesitzer sah sich um. "Und zwar buchstäblich in allerletzter Minute?", fügte er hinzu.

Seltsamerweise schien er die Tatsache völlig zu ignorieren, dass eine Drow und ein Tiefling neben der Superheldin standen.

"Ist das nicht immer so, dass der Retter genau dann auftaucht, wenn es richtig brenzlig wird? Also ich war wirklich tot, und das hier sind übrigens mein Geliebter und meine beste Freundin, somit gehören sie also zu den Guten. Wir haben jetzt aber leider nicht allzu viel Zeit zum Quatschen, deshalb zieht Ihr Euch nur zurück und bringt Euch und Eure Männer in Sicherheit. Ich kümmere mich dann um Bepissthoseless, notfalls ganz alleine, sowas bin ich ja gewohnt."

"Nein, meine Geliebte, ich komme mit." Valentinstag ergriff die Hand seiner Freundin und stellte sich schützend vor sie, obwohl das rein physikalisch und biologisch gesehen eigentlich unwahrscheinlich war und normalerweise hätte wehtun müssen.

"Und ich auch! Als ob ich mir den Endgegner entgehen lassen würde, tsk!" Nasstücha drückte kurz die andere Hand der Heldin und positionierte sich neben dem Tiefling.

"Das ist ja sooo lieb von Euch beiden, ich könnte vor Rührung heulen", schnieft die Halbdrow gerührt, "wenn ich nur die Zeit dazu hätte."

"Sagt mal, wo kommt Ihr denn her?", donnerte der riesig große Erzteufel, als er seiner winzigen Gegnerin gegenüberstand.

"Aus Candisarsch, bitte sehr", konterte die Angesprochene. "War mir auf Dauer dann doch zu kalt und ungemütlich. Außerdem ist da noch diese Sache, dass ich als die große Heldin ja noch die Welt zu retten habe und dergleichen." Marie-Juana sah von dem teuflischen Monster zu ihrem Gefolge und zurück. "Nein, und versucht gar nicht erst, meine Gefährten auf Eure Seite zu ziehen, das funktioniert nämlich sowieso nicht."

"Ihr gönnt einem aber auch gar nichts, und sowas schimpft sich 'gut'", schmollte teuflisch der Bösewicht.

"Eh, Ihr wart ja auch nicht gerade nett zu den Leuten von Ferhurn! Von dem, was Ihr mir angetan habt, ganz zu schweigen." Die Gute hätte jetzt gerne böse gegrinst, hätte sie es nur gedurft. "So, deshalb benutze ich jetzt Euren Wahren Namen dazu, Euch dazu zu verdonnern, dass Ihr Euch nach Candisarsch verpisst. Haut ab, verschwindet, seht zu, dass Ihr Land gewinnt! Aus meinen Augen, A..., äh Öffnung eines Gesäßes! Und kommt nur ja nicht auf die Idee, Eure, äh, Euer mit Exkrementen verschmiertes Werkzeug zur Nahrungsaufnahme jemals wieder hier blicken zu lassen."

"Oh nein, mein Wahrer Name, Argh", stöhnte Bepissthoseless und war – Plopp! - auch schon verschwunden, natürlich nicht ohne einen hübsch anzusehenden Grafikeffekt.

"Eigentlich schade um den schönen Kampf, den wir hätten haben können." Bedauernd streichelte Valentinstag seine mächtige Waffe, wobei natürlich die Rede von seinem schweren Streitflegel ist, den er fiesen Gegnern so gerne auf den Schädel donnerte.

"Ja, mit den ganzen tollen Effekten und herbeibeschworenen Monstern und so." Auch Nasstücha schien ein klein wenig enttäuscht zu sein.

"Ja, aber so haben wir jetzt wenigstens nicht ganz so viele Blutflecken auf den Klamotten, die gehen doch beim Waschen immer so schlecht raus." Erleichtert atmete Marie-Juana auf.

"Das war es dann wohl mit Bepissthoseless", stellte der Tiefling unnötigerweise das Offensichtliche fest.

"Na Eierschnee sei Dank", betete die Drow erleichtert, "endlich mal eine Pause."

"Was nun? Ein paar Met oder Elfenwein zischen fällt momentan ja wohl aus wegen ist nicht. Glaube nicht, dass uns in nächster Zeit jemand einen Drink serviert, jetzt wo doch die Stadt in Trümmern liegt und dergleichen." Fragend blickte die Halbdrow in die Runde.

"Tja, eigentlich ist Bepissthoseless nicht wirklich tot. Die Option, ihn zu zwingen, Candisarsch den Pissenden zurück zu geben, wurde nämlich aus dem Spiel gestrichen." Der Waffenmeister schien ein klein wenig beunruhigt zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er sogar sehr beunruhigt.

"Und das heißt was?", fragten die beiden Frauen wie aus einem Munde.

"Na dass er nur für hundert Jahre gebannt ist und jetzt wieder die Leute in Candisarsch trietzt." Valentinstag schüttelte den gehörnten Kopf und berührte geistesabwesend seinen Streitflegel.

"Au weia ...", entfuhr es da Nasstücha.

"Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, sollten wir aber so um die hundert Jahre vor uns haben, in denen wir machen können was wir wollen, oder?" Marie-Juana warf ihrem Liebhaber einen nicht ganz uneindeutigen Blick zu.

"Ja, denke schon", erwiderte dieser.

"Genug Zeit, um mal auszuspannen, was meint Ihr?", bat die Drow ihre Anführerin um deren Meinung, bevor sie sehnsüchtig fortfuhr: "Ich für mein Teil wollte schon immer mal in die Berge."

Die Halbdrow hatte natürlich sogleich die einzig wahre passende Antwort. "Dann würde ich mal vorschlagen, Nasstücha macht Urlaub in den Bergen, während wir beide endlich heiraten, uns das Gehirn rausvögeln, Kinder bekommen und zwischendurch ab und zu mal die Welt retten."

"Prima Idee." Grinsend ergriff Valentinstag Marie-Juanas Hand.

"Finde ich auch", bestätigte Nasstücha erfreut. "Ich gehe dann schon mal Koffer packen."

So geschah es, dass das Spiel am Ende doch noch ein gutes Ende fand, zumindest für die nächsten hundert Jahre und die meisten Beteiligten.

**Turban** erzählte jedem, der es hören wollte – oder es auch ganz und gar nicht hören wollte – die Geschichte von der tollen Marie-Juana und wie sie schon wieder ganz Ferhurn vor einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahrt hatte.

Die **Sehenichts** konnte noch viele böse Dunkelelfen zu guten Dunkelelfen machen, die fleißig zu Eierschnee beteten, weil sie doch das Spiegeldingsbums hatte behalten dürfen.

**Deppsing** wurde der berühmteste Koboldschriftsteller aller Zeiten, was jedoch nicht viel zu bedeuten hatte, da er gleichzeitig auch der Einzige war.

**Dellen** wurde in seiner Heimat ein gefeierter Held, den man trotz seines Gesichtes endlich ernst nahm. Leider kam er jedoch mit dem Ruhm nicht wirklich klar und verfiel dem Trunke.

**Lilo** gründete, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, einen Tempel für ihre Göttin, deren Namen sich leider nie jemand vernünftig merken konnte, wurde lesbisch und heiratete Nasstücha, als diese aus ihrem Urlaub in den Bergen zurückkehrte.

**Toni** wurde eines Tages beim Klauen erwischt und landete prompt im Knast. Dank seiner nicht ganz so platonischen Beziehung zu einer Aufseherin wurde er jedoch 'wegen guter Führung' bald wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt. Er eröffnete ein Bordell, grinste frech und scheffelte Kohle ohne Ende.

**Schalwind** dichtete noch viele traurige Liebeslieder, bis sie endlich von einem Penner erhört wurde, der zwar aussah wie ein Halbork und bettelarm war, dafür aber gut im Bett. So lebten sie glücklich in ihrer Wellblechhütte und soffen und liebten sich, bis der Arzt gekommen wäre, hätten sie sich denn einen leisten können.

**Abinsbett** verbrachte einige Jahre in einer geschlossenen Anstalt, wurde dann aber als geheilt entlassen und ging eine intime Beziehung mit der Sehenichts ein.

**Nasstücha** machte wie bereits erwähnt, lange Urlaub in den Bergen, um dann später Lilo zu ehelichen. Nebenbei stand sie mit der Sehenichts in regem Briefkontakt und schusterte dieser so viele Drow und auch Angehörige andere Rassen zu, wie sie nur konnte, damit diese zu Eierschnee bekehrt wurden, ob sie es nun wollten oder auch nicht.

**Valentinstag** war glücklich mit der Frau, die er so sehr liebte, auch wenn er für jede Erholungspause dankbar war. Er zeugte mehrere Kinder, so ungefähr sieben, die als eine Kreuzung aus Halbdrow und Tiefling natürlich ziemlich lustig aussahen.

**Marie-Juana** erlebte mit ihrem Ehemann Valentinstag und ihren sieben Kindern noch viele Abenteuer und verbreitete das geradezu ekelhaft zu nennende Gute, welches sie verströmte, überall dort, wo sie auch nur daran dachte, ihren Fuß auf den Boden zu setzen.

Der **Schnarchkopf** schwebte mit Ritzenbier durch die Himmlischen Sphären, da sie beide ohnehin nicht mehr hätten sitzen können. So bewiesen sie den ganzen asexuellen Deppen von Engeln und engstirnigen Hetero-Devas*, dass auch zwei Männer sich bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben konnten oder zumindest solange, bis ihnen Schmierfett und Heilsalbe ausgingen. [*siehe Kapitel 4]

**Bepissthoseless** war ziemlich angepisst wegen Marie-Juana und der ganzen Aktion. "Na warte, du, eines Tages zahle ich es dir heim!" Leider wusste er jedoch nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte, so saß er einfach nur frustriert in Candisarsch herum, fluchte und schimpfte vor sich hin und ärgerte sich so sehr, dass sogar die Pissenden Mitleid mit ihm bekamen.

Die **Illithiden** waren ebenfalls nicht ganz so glücklich. "Mist", sandte einer von ihnen seine telepathischen Schwingungen aus, "ist wohl dumm gelaufen. Was machen wir jetzt? Uns gehen allmählich die Sklaven aus." - "Warum werden wir nicht einfach Sadomasochisten und versklaven uns gegenseitig?", schlug ein anderer vor. Von dieser Idee waren alle begeistert, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann foltern sie sich noch heute.

**ENDE** und dergleichen

*****

Das war es dann. Schluss, aus und vorbei. Doch halt … für alle, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben, gibt es eventuell noch einen Epilog, welchen ich allerdings als separate Geschichte posten werde. Wer sich traut, mag denn irgendwann in hoffentlich nicht allzu ferner Zukunft "Szenen des Wahnsinns" lesen.


End file.
